The King Of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition
by Ben Jonas
Summary: Continuing from where the King Of Fighters 2001: Female Fighters Story EX series left off. Which team will reign supreme in the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament?
1. Prelude To Battle

Prelude: The votes are in! By an overwhelming majority of 9-0, you all voted for me to continue writing the King Of Fighters 2001 Female Fighters Story EX (I guess you people really do like my alternate take on the King Of Fighters 2001). Well, buckle up, friends, because this ride's just getting started. Before I get started, you're probably wondering why the title's been changed. Well, the story's gone so far off the original direction (it actually started off as a one-shot joke to express my outrage over Xiangfei and Hinako making the 2001 Female Fighters team over other fighters who are clearly better than them), that the Female Fighters team is no longer the central focus. Instead (and from here on out), the Gekiganger 4 team (a ragtag team of auxiliary teenage KOF members) is now the story's focal point (but don't worry, as other teams will have their moments). With that, I decided to simplify the title to what it is now, so sit back, relax, and get ready to enjoy the first of 57 chapters of the King Of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition saga (okay, so it probably won't be THAT long).  
  
Disclaimer: The King of Fighters is a property of Eolith and owned by SNK (who are now known as SNK Playmore. Got it? Good!)  
  
Ben Jonas presents:  
  
The King of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition  
  
Chapter 1- Prelude To Battle  
  
Section I- Hei-Lo  
  
Wednesday, 10:00am  
  
On a distant planet light years away from Earth, three soldiers clad in high-tech armor were locked in battle against an alien horde. The firefight between the two sides appeared to be a stalemate, until a fourth soldier, driving a souped-up jeep, appeared out of nowhere and landed on two of the alien grunts, crushing them to death. Taking advantage of the distraction, the other three troops mowed down the rest of the aliens.  
  
Soldier 1: What took you so long?  
  
Soldier 4: I had to deal with a few "unwanted" hitchhikers.  
  
Soldier 2: We'd better hurry. The Captain's in trouble.  
  
Soldier 3: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's floor it!  
  
All three soldiers hopped onto the jeep, and in a matter of moments, the quartet were off and on their way to the alien mothership in order to free the Captain. Along the way, Soldier 2 manned the mounted chaingun and gunned down any resistance on the way to their destination. Soon, they arrived at (and entered) the alien mothership, and blasted their way through the ship's defenses. Eventually, they found where the Captain was being held prisoner. Just as they were about to free him, an invisible berserker alien lunged at the four soldiers and started attacking them.  
  
Soldier 2: Where is he?! I can't get a fix on him!  
  
Soldier 1: Everyone, stand clear! *tosses a grenade at the invisible alien and blasts him to bits*  
  
Soldier 3: All right! You got him! Let's get the Captain out of this dump!  
  
The four troops and their Captain exited the alien mothership and made their way towards the edge of a cliff, where a dropship was waiting for them.  
  
Soldier 2: Whew! That was a tough one, huh, Kasumi?  
  
*fade back to reality*  
  
At the Todoh residence, the Gekiganger 4 team was playing Halo 1.5 (complete with 4-player story mode and new side missions). Suddenly, the phone started ringing.  
  
Mrs. Todoh: I got it! *answers phone* Hello? Yes he is. Hold on one second. *gets off phone* Shingo, it's for you!  
  
Shingo Yabuki: Coming! *answers phone* Hello?  
  
Chizuru Kagura *via phone*: Pack your bags, Shingo; we're ready to head out. Tell your friends to gather their belongings and meet us outside the Todoh house in a few minutes.  
  
Shingo: Okay! See you in a few minutes. *hangs up phone* *to Gekiganger 4 team* Time to go, people. Kagura-san and her teammates are going to give us a lift to Osaka, Japan.  
  
A few minutes later, after the Gekiganger 4 team gathered their belongings...  
  
Kasumi Todoh: Bye, Mother! I'll make sure to work really hard this year.  
  
Mrs. Todoh: Do your best, sweetie. *gives Kasumi a kiss on the cheek* *to Gekiganger 4 team* Take good care of Kasumi, okay?  
  
Chris: Don't worry, Mrs. Todoh, she's in good hands.  
  
Kasumi: Tell Father I won't let him down this time!  
  
Mrs. Todoh: I'm sure he's proud of you already. Good luck at the tournament, everyone!  
  
Shingo: Thank you, Mrs. Todoh, and thanks for everything.   
  
Kula Diamond: Thanks for letting me spend the past two weeks here!  
  
Gekiganger 4 Team: Bye, Mrs. Todoh!  
  
With that, the Gekiganger 4 team left the Todoh household and went outside to meet their ride.  
  
Outside...  
  
Chris: So, where is this fabled "ride"?  
  
Shingo: Odd, I could've sworn that they'd be here by now. Maybe they're running late.  
  
Suddenly...  
  
Mrs. Todoh: Shingo! You've got another phone call!  
  
Shingo: I'm on my way! *grabs phone* Hello?  
  
Chizuru *via phone*: Look up.  
  
Shingo: What are you talking about? There's nothing up there...   
  
At that moment, a large hover cruiser deactivated its' "Stealth Mode" and appeared right above the startled Gekiganger 4 team.  
  
Shingo *surprised*: Th-that's our ride?! Unreal!  
  
The hover cruiser landed in front of the Todoh household. As the side doors opened, a familiar figure appeared in front of them.   
  
Chizuru: Hi, kids! Ready to go to Osaka?  
  
Shingo: Oh, you bet we are!  
  
Kasumi: *comes aboard, looks around* Wow! It looks just like the inside of a large limousine!  
  
As the Gekiganger 4 team came aboard the hover cruiser, they spotted a few more familiar faces.  
  
Rosa Himura: Yo!  
  
King: Greetings!  
  
Mai Shiranui: Hi there!  
  
Shingo: Hi, ladies! *to Chizuru* I'm guessing they're your teammates for the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament?  
  
Chizuru: Indeed. In fact, I...  
  
Chris: Bleh! Bleh! I have Orochi blood! I will devour your soul, Kagura!  
  
Chizuru: Knock it off, Chris. That trick's useless now that Orochi's dead and gone.  
  
Chris: Darn! I was hoping to catch you off-guard! Oh well.  
  
Chizuru *to pilot*: We're ready for take-off.  
  
Pilot Jenkins: Roger that, boss. Let's blow this joint!  
  
Moments later, the hover cruiser took off, heading for Osaka, Japan.  
  
Section II- Roll Out!  
  
10:05am  
  
Meanwhile, at the Southtown Legs apartment building, Terry Bogard and friends were about to take Rock Howard with them to Osaka.  
  
Terry Bogard: Get well soon, Fred. And don't worry about Rock, he'll be all right with us taking care of him.  
  
Fred Boggs: Thanks, Terry. I hope you guys can forgive me for the way I acted at Sans Pants (a local strip club) a couple nights ago.  
  
Joe Higashi: I'll say! I've never seen a guy get mauled by a stripper that badly, much less tossed a great distance by one. Man, that was one wild evening!  
  
Terry: Take care, Fred. We're outta here. *to Rock* Ready to go, kid?  
  
Rock Howard: Yes I am! Will the Ice Cream Lady be at the tournament?  
  
Terry: Maybe, Rock. Maybe.  
  
The Fatal Fury team left the apartment building and about an hour later, left for Osaka via Southtown Airlines.  
  
Elsewhere, at the Barry Gordon Luxury Apartment Complex, the Southtown Thugs team was getting ready to head out to Osaka.   
  
Billy Kane: Okay, guys! Here's the plan: depending on whether we win or lose the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament, we capture one of N.E.S.T.S. high-ranking operatives, force him/her to tell us where N.E.S.T.S.' central headquarters is, raid it, and destroy/take whatever we can find! Who's with me?   
  
Eiji Kisaragi: I'm in! We'll make them pay for what they did to Bumsville and Telemarketers Lane!  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki: Here here! We'll tear out their intestines and show it to them while they're still breathing!   
  
Lilly Kane: Excuse me, gentlemen, but I'd thought I'd let you all know that I prepared a bagged lunch for each of you to take on the way to Osaka.  
  
Billy *embarrassed*: Lily...  
  
Eiji *pleased*: Aw! You shouldn't have!  
  
Yamazaki: Nobody's ever made lunches for me! Thanks, Lilly! *gives her a big hug*  
  
Laurence Blood: And look- she even wrote our names on the bags! I appreciate you act of kindness, Lilly!  
  
Lilly: You're welcome, gents!   
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Lilly: Have fun at the tournament, Thugs! Make sure to bring me back something nice. Oh! And tell Joe I said Hi!   
  
Billy *thinking to himself*: Oh, I'll bring you back something nice. Something along the lines of Joe's charred corpse! MWAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
The Southtown Thugs team soon took off for Osaka via Geese Howard's private jet.  
  
Back aboard the Kagura Global Industries Hover Cruiser...  
  
Kasumi: I know this might be rude of me to ask, but which one of you squealed that Shingo and I were dating each other?!  
  
King: Why are you looking at me?! I'm not interested in the love lives of others, much less gossip.  
  
Mai: It wasn't me! I only heard it through Chizuru... OOPS!  
  
Kasumi: A-HA! I knew it! It was you all along, wasn't it, Chizuru?!  
  
Shingo: Why did you do it, Chizuru? We trusted you to keep it a secret!  
  
Chizuru: I didn't have much of a choice. Mai kidnapped my little Chi-chan (Chizuru's pet bird) and threatened to rotisserie-roast her unless I told her about any new King Of Fighters couples. That's why I spilled the beans after you and Shingo left Illusions Bar & Grill two weeks ago. Look on the bright side: at least only myself and everyone else here on this hover cruiser know your little secret.  
  
Kasumi: And what's so good about that?! Everyone else who spied upon Shingo and I last week knows as well!  
  
Chizuru: That's not true. After everyone left, I had Athena Asamiya use her Psycho powers to erase the rumor from just about everyone's memories and replace it with a different rumor.  
  
Kasumi: If that's true, then why do all six of you still remember what happened?  
  
King: I still don't know why you're accusing me. I only heard what Chizuru said, and I still refuse to believe it. So there!  
  
Chizuru: Hey, one of us would've eventually had to have come clean, and it would've either been Chris, Kula, Rosa, Mai, or myself; everyone else has no idea about your date with Shingo. This time, though, I assure you that your secret's safe with me (and everyone else here), considering Mai doesn't blackmail me again.  
  
Mai: Don't worry, Chizuru, I won't kidnap Chi-chan ever again (at least not until the next big rumor comes around).  
  
Kasumi: Good! Now that that's settled, I've got another question. Rosa, whatever happened to you and Benimaru?   
  
Rosa: Well, it's no secret that him and I dated last week, but after that, we went our separate ways. I went back to being Chizuru's personal bodyguard, while Benimaru went back to Osaka, Japan, in order to train alongside his teammates.  
  
King: Wait a second! You're dating Benimaru?! What next? Is someone going to tell me that Kula's in love with K'?   
  
Kula: *trying not to blush* Why no, I don't even know who this K' fellow is. I mean, I did fight against him in the KOF 2000 tournament, but that doesn't mean I'm on a first-name basis with the guy. *laughs nervously*  
  
Mai: *writes down info on notepad* Slow down a second, people! This stuff's gold! *King knocks the notepad out of Mai's hands, while Rosa pulls out her sword and slices it in half*  
  
Rosa: *points sword at Mai* This time, it was the notepad. Next time, it'll be you!  
  
Mai: Geez! Take it easy, people! I was only joking!  
  
Rosa: Really? Well, maybe we should spread a rumor that Andy Bogard is gay. Does that sound like a joke to you?  
  
Mai: Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll stop spreading rumors. By the way, Chizuru, what was the new rumor Athena placed in everybody's minds?   
  
Chizuru: Have a look. *hands Mai a copy of The Weekly Blurb (tabloid newspaper)*  
  
Mai: *reads headlines* "Billy Loves Lilly"? "Lina Love Revealed To Be A Man"?! HA! HA! That's ridiculous!  
  
Meanwhile, onboard Geese Howard's private jet...  
  
Yamazaki *to Billy*: Thought you might want to read this. *hands him a copy of The Weekly Blurb*  
  
Billy *outraged*: WTF?!??! THAT'S BULLSH**! Once we're through with N.E.S.T.S., we're taking out The Weekly's Blurb's printing presses!  
  
Elsewhere, at N.E.S.T.S.' super-secret base in an unknown location...  
  
Original Zero: You idiots! I send you four out on an incredibly simple mission, and yet, you manage to defy the very physics of stupidity and screw up big time!  
  
Foxy: But Sir, I swear, Mo Moose was dead BEFORE he hit the ground! If anything, at least we were able to take care of the rogue agents who had kidnapped him.  
  
Original Zero: That's not the point! We just lost our official mascot, to a bunch of second-rate dropouts, no less! Now how are we supposed to influence young children to join N.E.S.T.S.?!  
  
Angel: Sir, if I may comment, I still think that Ally Gator would've been a better, more influential mascot than the late Mo Moose.  
  
Original Zero: And I think I should've gotten someone more competent to do the job instead! But since you four had a solid success rate up until the "Ice Cream Salesman Screw-up" incident two weeks ago, I'm giving all of you one last chance. Since all of you are participating in the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament, I want you to eliminate all teams you come across in every round, and then take a dive in the finals; I want to deal with the finalists personally. Fail this mission, and I'll do the worst thing imaginable.  
  
K9999: Oh, and what's that? Force us to eat shards of glass? Make us work as bodyguards at a boy band concert?  
  
Original Zero: Worse. I'll force all of you to get normal jobs! You won't be living off of N.E.S.T.S. salaries anymore; you'll have to work the old 9-to-5 in order to get by.   
  
Foxy *shocked*: You wouldn't...!  
  
Original Zero: Oh, but I will, fry cook Foxy!  
  
Angel: What's wrong, Diana? You look like you just saw Louie Anderson naked.  
  
Diana: I joined N.E.S.T.S. just so that I wouldn't have to work in a cubicle. If I lose this job, I'll have to get a real job as a mindless, low-level employee at some sort of massive corporation. And with my current job skills, I doubt I'd get very far. I can't afford to lose this job now, I just can't!  
  
K9999: HA! I'm under 18! You can't force me to get a job since I'm still a minor!  
  
Original Zero: Oh really? *hands K9999 a flyer*  
  
K9999 *shocked*: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Original Zero: That's right, K9999. Unless you and your teammates are successful, you'll be forced to live with a normal family under a new name. Think of it as your introduction to the real world, Kurtis Verhoven.  
  
K9999 *grumbling*: You... bastard!!  
  
Original Zero: So, we're all in agreement, then? Good. You're all dismissed. *presses a button underneath his desk which opens up a trap door beneath the N.E.S.T.S. team and sends them sliding out into a dumpster outside*  
  
Original Zero: Heh heh! Tossed out like the garbage they are. Now on to more pressing matters. *turns on TV, starts singing* Hamtaro! Little hamsters, big adventures!  
  
Section III- Welcome To Osaka!  
  
Thursday, 8:00am (Local Time)  
  
At the Kusanagi household in the outskirts of Osaka, Saishu Kusanagi was about to wake his son up to another beautiful morning.  
  
Saishu Kusanagi: *kicks open the door to Kyo's room* Good morning, son! It's another beautiful day, which means it's time for you to get up and do your daily chores! *pulls bed sheets off of Kyo's bed* What the...?!? *reveals a dummy with a note attached; reads note* "Dear Father, by the time you've read this, I will have left for the inner city in order to participate in the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament. Take your morning chores and shove them! Signed, Kyo." Why that dirty rotten little...!! *hears honking outside*  
  
Outside, Kyo was about to leave with his teammates via limousine.   
  
Kyo Kusanagi: Farewell, Mother. May the good spirits keep you safe. *to limo driver* Let's roll!  
  
As the limo headed out of the neighborhood, Saishu struggled to catch up to his son.  
  
Saishu: Come back here, you miserable brat! You still have to do your morning chores! *trips and falls flat on his face*  
  
Kyo: HA! HA! Get bent, Pops! *rolls up window*  
  
Yuki: Really, do you have to act like this every time you leave your house via limo?  
  
Kyo: Pops makes me work like a dog, so why shouldn't I treat him like one?  
  
As the limo drove off, Saishu picked himself off the street.  
  
Saishu: GRRRR! What I have done to deserve such an ungrateful child?  
  
Mrs. Kusanagi: Maybe if you weren't so harsh on the boy, he wouldn't be able to escape you so easily.   
  
One hour later, at the Kagura Global Industries building in Osaka, the hover cruiser landed on the roof's hover pad.   
  
Chizuru: We're here! Welcome to Osaka, everyone!  
  
Shingo: My home city! *GASP!* That reminds me! I forgot to tell my parents where I've been for the past two weeks!  
  
Chizuru: Don't worry, Shingo. I told them that you would be serving as an intern at the Kagura Global Industries Southtown branch until the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament came around.   
  
Shingo: Oh! That's good! Thanks for covering for me, Kagura-san!  
  
Chizuru: Don't mention it.  
  
Using the building's elevator, the Gekiganger 4 and Female Fighters teams descended to the first floor. Outside, they found two limousines waiting.  
  
King: I guess this is where we part ways. See you at the Gathering Point, kids. And Shingo, try not to get too emotional when you see Kyo. Later!  
  
Moments later, the two teams went their separate ways, heading off in two different limousines.  
  
Shingo: This is so cool! *starts playing with the limo's various buttons, which turn on the TV, activate the soda dispenser, turn on/off the neon lighting, etc.*  
  
Limo Driver: First time in a limo, kids?  
  
Chris: In a limo this large.  
  
Kula: First time I've ever been inside a limo with massage seats. *hits massage button* *sighs while being massaged*  
  
Elsewhere, in another limousine, Kyo was deep in thought.  
  
Moe Habana: What's up, Kusanagi? Something bothering you?  
  
Kyo: I don't get it. How did Shingo go from getting kicked off of my team to getting his own team in only a matter of days? It's just not possible.  
  
Benimaru Nikaido: It's true, Kyo. I saw his team with my own eyes. Kasumi Todoh's a part of the team, and Kula Diamond and Chris are also on it, too.  
  
Kyo: Kasumi I can believe, but Kula and Chris? I refuse to believe that.  
  
Benimaru: Suit yourself. I guess you'll have to see for yourself once we get there.  
  
  
  
Section IV- Meetings, Greetings, And Beatings  
  
9:45am  
  
At the limo transporting the Gekiganger 4 team:  
  
Limo Driver: We're here, kids. Welcome to the Gathering Point for the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament!  
  
Shingo: Whoa! We're meeting everyone inside of a giant mansion? Cool!  
  
Kasumi: Wait a second! I know this place. It's the Shijo mansion! I went there after the King Of Fighters 2000 tournament ended in order to help Hinako recover (which I didn't; I toured the mansion, told her to "get bent", and left). But why is the Gathering being held here?  
  
Shingo: I guess we'll find out soon enough. Right now, it's time for us to meet this year's participants. Put your team jackets on, everyone.  
  
Kasumi: Good idea, Shingo. It'll let everyone know which team we belong to.  
  
Shingo: Actually, I was thinking that wearing the jackets would make us look cool, but that works as well. Come on!  
  
Soon, all the teams gathered outside of the Shijo mansion in order to meet and greet one another.   
  
Shingo: WOW! Look at all the different teams competing this year. *starts pointing out the different teams* There's the Fatal Fury team, the Psycho Soldier team, and... oh my God! IT'S THE JAPAN TEAM! *to Kyo* KUSANAGI-SAAAAAANNNNN!!! *runs over to where the Japan team is*  
  
Kasumi: Well, I guess Shingo's going to be busy for a while. I'm glad I don't act like that, huh, Kula? Uh... where's Kula?  
  
Chris: She left to go see her "beloved" K'. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to my old teammates.  
  
Kasumi: Guess I'm on my own. I'll go talk to the Art Of Fighting team.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the front lawn of the Shijo mansion...  
  
Shingo *excited*: KUSANAGI-SAAAAAANNNNN!!!  
  
As Shingo ran towards his idol, Daimon grabbed ahold of him, preventing him from going any further.  
  
Goro Daimon: I know you're excited to see Kyo, but please, try to show some composure this time, okay?  
  
Shingo: It's great to see you again, Daimon-san. You can let go of me now; I'm cool, I'm composed.  
  
Just as Daimon released him from his grasp, Shingo continued his mad dash toward Kyo. As he approached his master, Shingo slowed down to a walk and sidestepped Benimaru's outstretched foot.  
  
Shingo: HA! You're not going to fool me twice with the same trick, Benimaru-san.  
  
Benimaru: Looks like you've improved, Shingo. I'm glad. If you'll excuse me... YO! ROSA!  
  
Shingo: Pleased to see you again, Kusanagi-san!  
  
Kyo: Likewise, Shingo. How's life in Southtown been these past two weeks?  
  
Shingo: Oh, life's been excellent! I'm the leader of my own team. *starts pointing out his teammates* There's Kasumi, on your left is Kula, and there's Chris on the far right.  
  
Kyo *shocked*: It can't be! He died along with the rest of the Orochi trio!  
  
Shingo: Didn't I already tell you two weeks ago that he and the rest of the Orochi gang were brought back to life by Orochi? Oh look, there they are now. *points to the New Faces Four team*  
  
Kyo *shocked*: How the hell did this come about?! Oh well, guess I'll have to send them back to hell once more. At least this year will be interesting, that's for sure. Anyways, I'm sure you've already met our newest teammate, Moe Habana.  
  
Shingo: Of course I have. She visited our school just under a month ago. *to Moe* Pleased to meet you, again.  
  
Moe: Same here. I'm honored to be in the presence of Kusanagi's #1 fan. Got any pointers for a rookie such as me?  
  
Shingo: Yeah. Don't spit in the wind, make sure to floss daily, and keep your distance from grapplers like Ralf and Clark; they'll counter anything you throw at them and toss you like a salad if you're not careful.  
  
Moe: Thanks for the advice.  
  
Shingo: My pleasure.  
  
Yuki: Hey! Shingo!  
  
Shingo: Yuki! *gives Yuki a big hug* Now we're even! How was your Hawaiian vacation?  
  
Yuki: It was excellent! Kyo and I had a lovely time in Maui. Nice jacket, by the way. Where did you get it?  
  
Shingo: Actually, I had Kagura-san make it for me. It's supposed to symbolize my team's unity. Speaking of which, tell Kusanagi-san to wait here a couple minutes. I'll be right back.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of the front lawn...  
  
Kasumi: You people are looking unusually sharp this year. What's the deal?  
  
Ryo Sakazaki: Well, we have been raking in the dough since last year, and since we're now rich, Dad wanted us to wear some nice clothes to the Gathering this year, for a change.  
  
Kasumi: I see. *to Yuri* You hear the news that Hinako and Xiangfei were murdered not too long ago?  
  
Yuri Sakazaki: I did. It's sad, really. NOT! *gives Kasumi a high-five* Ding-dong, the b*tches are dead!  
  
Kasumi: HA! HA! They got what they had coming!  
  
Ryo: Yuri! How could you be so cruel?  
  
Yuri: If you only knew what Hinako did to me last year.  
  
Ryo: And that is? *Yuri whispers in his ear* Uh-huh. Oh. That badly, huh? Well, in that case, good riddance to bad fighters like her. Anyone who treats my sister like that deserves to die a humiliating death.  
  
Yuri: Glad you see things my way. I'll be right back just as soon as I'm done talking to Mai and King. *to Kasumi* Cool jacket, by the way.  
  
Kasumi: Thanks.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Maxima: Jeebus! Look at all the different teams there are this year!  
  
K': Piff. More walking, talking punching bags.  
  
Suddenly, a lone figure raced toward K'.  
  
Kula: K'! My love! *glomps K'* It's been so many months since I last saw you, but I've spent every day since then thinking about you, and now, you and I get to be together once again!  
  
K': Get her off me!  
  
Whip: Sorry, K'. You're on your own this time. *to Maxima* I'm going to go talk with my old teammates. Make sure K' and the Anti-K' don't cause too much trouble.  
  
Maxima: Don't worry, I think I can handle the situation just fine.   
  
Suddenly, the N.E.S.T.S. team appeared in front of K'. Diana pulled Kula off of K' and gave her a big hug.  
  
Diana: Kula! I missed you so much! I was worried something terrible might've happened to you after you quit the team, but I see you're all right. What happened? How are you? And where did you get that ridiculous jacket?   
  
Kula: Let go of me! *breaks free from Diana's grasp* I was about to make my move on K', but you had to remove me from him just as things were getting good.  
  
Diana *shocked*: K-Kula...!  
  
Foxy: But Kula, we only want what's best for you, and we think its best if...  
  
Kula: ...I stay away from K' and follow you guys around everywhere and every single day? I don't think so! You guys always say what's in YOUR best interests, but what about me? You almost never allow me to do what I want to do. That's why I left your lousy team, because you guys didn't allow me to have any fun. That, and I refuse to be around Psycho Forehead here any longer! *points to K9999*  
  
K9999 *angered*: You've got a lot of nerve, little girl. How about I play "Cadaver" with you, slice you open, and see just how many nerves you've got?!  
  
Just then, Diana jumped in and separated the two.  
  
Diana: Settle down, K9999. She's still on our side, remember?  
  
Kula: Yeah? Well, not anymore! Ever since I left N.E.S.T.S., I've found a new team to call my own. Now, I am a member of the Gekiganger 4 team! *puts on sunglasses*  
  
K9999: Heh. Heh Heh! HA! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! So you've joined a lousy bunch of otaku who claim themselves to be a team? Man, that's rich! HAHAHAHA!! *to K'* And as for you, K', I've been waiting a long time to tear you to pieces.  
  
K': Who's this loser? Some sort of twisted Tetsuo cosplayer? Really, I thought N.E.S.T.S. would've created a better assassin, but I guess sending a beefed-up, overly obsessed anime fan after me was the best idea they could come up with. Pathetic.  
  
Maxima *while scanning K9999*: I'd watch what I say if I were you, K'. He's got Kusanagi's DNA.  
  
K': Like I said- pathetic.   
  
K9999: You want to finish this right now, you lousy Kusanagi reject? I'd love to turn you into a fine, red smear across the Shijo front yard.  
  
At that moment, Maxima separated K' and K9999 from one another.  
  
Maxima: Enough! Save it for the KOF 2001 tournament, fellas.  
  
K9999: Tsch! Fine! Just you wait, K'. Come tournament time, I'll be painting the walls of the stadium with your blood.  
  
K': I'd like to see you try. It'll take more than two highly skilled assassins, a knock-off of me, and a slut from some strip club to take me down.  
  
Angel *insulted*: What did you just call me?!   
  
Maxima and Foxy separated their teammates before things could get out of hand.  
  
Maxima *to Foxy*: We should probably keep our distance from each other before things boil over.  
  
Foxy *to Maxima*: Agreed. We'll settle this at a later date. Kula, if you don't want to rejoin us, that's perfectly all right with me. Make me proud, kid.   
  
Kula: I will. Thanks for supporting my decision. *to K'* See you later, my love! *blows K' a kiss before heading off to where Shingo is*  
  
Maxima: Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, K'.  
  
K' *blushing*: Sh-Shut up!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Chris: SHERMIE!!  
  
Shermie: CHRIS!! I missed you so much!  
  
Yashiro Nanakase: Welcome back, kiddo!   
  
Just as Chris was about to embrace Shermie, Vice and Mature brought out a chair from out of nowhere.  
  
Vice: Hey! Shoeshine boy!   
  
Shermie: Oh no...  
  
Yashiro: Don't do it, Vice.  
  
Vice tossed a shoeshine rag to Chris, who dodged it and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Vice: *sits in chair and stretches out left leg* Start shining!   
  
Chris *insulted*: Oh, I see how it is. You lured me back here just so that you could make me a shoeshine boy. Well forget it! I'm not falling for this again! In fact, I don't need any of you! I'm on a new team now, so you can take the position of shoeshine boy and shove it, Vice! I'm outta here! *runs off to where Shingo is*  
  
Shermie: Chris! WAIT!  
  
Yashiro: *puts his hand on Shermie's shoulder* I'm afraid if you try to stop him, it'll only make things worse. Let him cool off for a while. I'm sure he'll come back to us once this whole thing blows over.  
  
Shermie: *to Yashiro* You're right, but this whole mess probably never would've happened had those two not called him a shoeshine boy! *points to Vice and Mature*  
  
Mature: Hey, it's not like we really needed the little brat for anything. Besides, we've already got all the power we need to clobber the competition. Let the kid have fun on his pathetic little team; he'll see things our way once we crush his spirit.  
  
Shermie *irritated*: I'm getting really tired of you two insulting Chris all the time. Either say something nice about him, or I'll go Orochi on both of you!  
  
Vice: Fine, he's a good cook...  
  
Mature: ...and a good drummer. There, happy?  
  
Shermie: That's better. Now, let's go harass Iori!  
  
Vice: Music to my ears!  
  
Back at where the Heroes Team was located...  
  
Maxima: So, how did your reunion with the Ikari Warriors go?  
  
Whip: Except for Heidern treating me a little bit nicer, it was like I never left. Ralf and Clark made a few jokes about the Bop N' Guys, and Leona acted like her usual jaded self. In other words- not much has changed since I've been gone. Say, what's up with Lin and those two ninjas he's hanging around with? They've been staring at each other since we got here.  
  
Maxima: Beats me. They're probably testing one another.  
  
Over where the three ninjas were, Lin, Fuuma, and Eiji Kisaragi were all silently staring at each other. Just then, all three of them simultaneously started performing an odd series of motions with their hands. Soon, all three of them finished off by lifting up their shirts and showing off their tattoos.   
  
Eiji Kisaragi: So, you did go to the same ninja college I went to! I knew you both looked familiar!  
  
Lin: So, how's life been since Gensao Ninja College in Kansai?  
  
Eiji: Okay, I guess. I've gone through a few odd jobs in between occasional run-ins with the Sakazaki clan and Iori Yagami, but all of those things pale in comparison to my college days. Being a member of the ninja fraternity were some of the best days of my life.   
  
Lin: You mean Alpha-Beta-Zeta? Oh yes! Those were the good ol' days, when ninjas weren't cannon fodder, and killing an archrival actually meant something. Who are you, by the way?  
  
Eiji: Eiji Kisaragi, class of '94. Back then, they called me "Death Breeze". What about you?  
  
Lin: Lin, class of '93. I was known as "Poison" by the underclassmen.  
  
Fuuma: Hey! I went to the same college, too!  
  
Eiji: Oh yeah! How could I forget Fuuma "the Failure"?   
  
Fuuma *insulted*: What do you mean "Failure"? I was a member of a ninja fraternity as well.  
  
Lin: Yeah, we crushed you Sigma-Theta-Sigma upstarts like twigs. Did you ever graduate, "Failure"?  
  
Fuuma: Yes *grumble!*... in 1997. I would've been in the class of '95, but that damn N.C.A.T. (Ninja College Aptitude Test) caught me for a loop, twice, no less.  
  
Eiji: Good for you. At least you're not a complete loser, "Failure". I'm heading back to my team. Later.  
  
Lin: Be seeing you. *to Fuuma* I'm leaving, too. Hope you don't screw up this year like you did in the N.E.C.C. (Ninja Extreme Challenge Championship) years ago. Bye for now. *heads back to the Heroes team*  
  
On another part of the front lawn...  
  
Terry: Zounds! Three of my archenemies have banded together to form their own team. But why? And where's their fourth teammate?  
  
Blue Mary Ryan: No offense, Terry, but you sound just like one of those old comics from the '60s.   
  
Joe: Holy frijoles, Terry! Look! It's Lame-Ass Ninja Man! *points to Eiji*  
  
Eiji: Fool! You dare to mock the Kisaragi ninja style?! You'd better back off now, or-  
  
Joe: Or what? Iori will beat the crap out of you like he did in the KOF '95 tournament? Bring it on, ninja boy!  
  
Just then, a bright flash appeared in front of Joe and Eiji. Upon dispersing, twelve people stood in place of where the flash emerged.  
  
Dr Brown: We're here. Welcome to Osaka, Japan, everybody.  
  
Haohmaru: Geez! Look at all the different fighters they've got here! I haven't seen a gathering this large since "Free Sake Night" at some nearby town.   
  
Janne: Speaking of gatherings, where did Fuuma go?  
  
Hanzo: There he is! *to Fuuma* Thought you could go on ahead without us, did you?  
  
Fuuma: I only wanted to make sure the Gathering wasn't hostile, that's all.  
  
Hanzo: Don't lie. You came here before us just so you could make your move on one of the female fighters without anyone's notice.  
  
Fuuma: Not true. I wanted to see if there were any fellow ninjas competing in the KOF 2001 tournament. *points to Eiji* See? That's my fellow classmate, Eiji Kisaragi.  
  
Eiji: So, "Failure's" got some friends after all, does he? Well, I wish you and your allies the best of luck at the tournament. Just make sure not to trip on the spiked traps like you did during the N.E.C.C. Farewell. *walks off to scope out the other KOF combatants*  
  
Janne: So, that guy was one of your classmates?  
  
Fuuma: Did I say classmate? I meant to say really big jerk.   
  
Ryoko: Oh my goodness! There's Kyo Kusanagi! I'm going to go get his autograph! *runs off to where Kyo is*  
  
Janne: Well, she'll be busy for a while. As for me, I wonder if I'll find my true love here. *to Dr. Brown* I'll be back shortly.   
  
Dr. Brown: Take your time. We've still got awhile before registration starts. *to Last Blade and Samurai Spirits teams* Think you guys will be all right without me for a little while?  
  
Kaede: Don't worry. As long as we've got Nakoruru, Haohmaru, and Hibiki to guide us around the modern world, we should be fine. Rimururu and Akari, on the other hand, are a whole another matter altogether. *notices Rimururu and Akari making faces at one another*  
  
Dr. Brown *irritated; to Akari and Rimururu*: Enough! Stop this childish behavior, or I'll replace the both of you with Gaira and Juzoh!  
  
Akari Ichijou: *shocked*: Not them! Anyone but those two! We're sorry, Dr. Brown!  
  
Rimururu: Please forgive us! We promise we won't act like this during the tournament!  
  
Dr. Brown: Aw, I can't stay mad at you two! You're both forgiven if you agree to shake hands.  
  
As Akari and Rimururu (begrudgingly) shook hands, they began squeezing each other's hands while growling at each other. Just then, they both noticed Dr. Brown was giving them the "evil eye" and went back to shaking hands normally.   
  
Dr. Brown: Good. Now that that's settled, I have to finish filling out my tax forms. I'll be back in a few minutes. *teleports off to home*   
  
Nakoruru: Really, Rimururu, I'm appalled at how poorly you're been behaving ever since we came to this time period.   
  
Rimururu: I can't help it. Akari stole the title of "SNK's Cutest Female" from me and has been making fun of me ever since. I just want to get the title back, that's all.  
  
Nakoruru: Well, keep in mind that you did win that same title from me not too long ago. *changes tone of voice* Don't think I haven't forgotten.   
  
Rimururu: *sweat drop* Oh, right!  
  
A couple minutes later, at another part of the Shijo front lawn...  
  
Shingo: Southtown's actually quite nice this time of year. In fact, last week, I...  
  
Ryoko: KUSANAGI-SAN! Mind signing my autograph book?  
  
Kyo: Sure, but I thought fans weren't allowed to attend the Gathering.  
  
Ryoko: Oh, I'm no fan, I'm Ryoko Yamada, judo expert and King Of Fighters newcomer. I'm a member of the World Heroes team.  
  
Kyo *while signing autograph book*: World Heroes, huh? Those guys had some wacky tournaments back in the day.  
  
Daimon *to Ryoko*: So, you're Jubei Yamada's granddaughter, are you?  
  
Ryoko *to Daimon*: You know my grandfather?  
  
Daimon *to Ryoko*: Yes I do. In fact, him and I occasionally meet each other to compare fighting styles.  
  
Ryoko *to Daimon*: I never knew that! Well, I can't wait to discuss judo with a true master. Hopefully, I'll see you later on?  
  
Daimon *to Ryoko*: Definitely. I'll be around if you need me. *Kyo hands Ryoko her autograph book back to her* Thanks, Kusanagi-san!  
  
Kyo: Don't mention it. Just be careful not to run into me during the tournament. I can be particularly unforgiving to newbies.   
  
Ryoko *to Kyo*: Right. I'll keep that in mind. See ya later! *runs back to her team*   
  
Daimon: It'll certainly be interesting watching Jubei's granddaughter in action.  
  
Shingo: *Ahem!* Anyways, Kusanagi-san, I'd like to introduce you to my teammates. Say hello to Kasumi Todoh, Chris, and Kula Diamond.  
  
Kyo *to Chris*: How can you still be alive? I thought you had died after Iori, Chizuru, and I expelled Orochi from your body.  
  
Chris: Yeah, well, the fans wanted me back, and after gathering the seven Dragonballs, they wished me (and my Orochi-blooded associates) back to life.  
  
Kyo: Why do I have a hard time believing that?  
  
Chris: Because the real story would be too twisted for you to comprehend.  
  
Kyo *to Kula*: And you- what are you doing on a regular team? I thought you were a part of N.E.S.T.S.  
  
Kula: I was, but some twisted psychopath with a giant forehead and his lush girlfriend were constantly bullying me, so I quit and am now one of the good guys.  
  
Kyo: Well, you've done it, Shingo. You managed to defy all common logic and actually get two people who would never choose another team to switch sides. I'm both amazed and appalled, but not impressed. Prove that your team is more than just a novelty act, and maybe I'll have some second thoughts about you being a team leader.  
  
Daimon: I disagree. Your team looks quite strong and nicely balanced. I have a feeling you'll do quite well in this tournament.  
  
Shingo: Thanks, Daimon.  
  
Yuki: What is the name of your team, anyways?  
  
Shingo: After much discussion and debate, my friends and I agreed upon a name that best symbolized our strength, determination, and unity as a team. We are the one and only- *entire team strikes super-heroic poses* GEKIGANGER 4 TEAM!!  
  
Moe: Nice! Very nice, indeed!  
  
Yuki: I like that action pose! Guess your team's ready to hit center stage.  
  
Daimon: I agree. It shows your team's got a lot of spunk and energy.  
  
Chris *thinking to himself while posing*: This is so stupid...  
  
May Lee Jinju: Too cool! *pulls out camera and takes a picture* *to Kim* See? I told you: anyone who strikes a super-heroic pose like that is not evil.  
  
Kim Kaphwan: Perhaps, but I've seen Chris and Kula do some evil deeds before. I'll give them some time before I pass judgment on them.  
  
Kyo: Heh! Heh! Heh! That has to be one of the silliest and stupidest things I've ever seen! Nobody in their right mind is going to take a sentai-based team seriously. You might want to stick a straw in your team's pose, Shingo, because it sucks!  
  
Just then, Yuki slapped Kyo over the back of his head.  
  
Kyo: What the hell was that for?!  
  
Yuki: That was for not giving Shingo any respect. It's obvious he went through a lot of planning in order to come up with that little quirk. Also, you've been treating him like dirt ever since you had him kicked off your team; you didn't even give him enough credit when we won our school's mural contest. So start showing Shingo some respect, or I'll take up my dinner date with Benimaru instead!  
  
Kyo: All right! All right! Jeezus! Shingo, I admit it, I think your team's action pose is quite unique, and it nicely symbolizes your team's unity. *to Yuki* There, I said it! Happy?  
  
Shingo: I sure am. Thanks for the compliment, Kusanagi-san!   
  
Kyo: Yeah, well, don't get all mushy on me. *to Yuki* So, about that dinner date...  
  
Yuki: Sure, I'm up for it. Where do you want to eat out? Uhh... Kyo?  
  
Just then, Kyo spotted his arch-nemesis, Iori Yagami, walking towards him.  
  
Iori Yagami: Kyo... it's been one year since we last met. Shall we finish what we had started so long ago?  
  
Kyo: Anytime you're ready, Yagami.  
  
The two rivals stared at each other without even moving, much less flinching, leaving Shingo and friends in awe. Just then, a mysterious figure crept up behind Iori and whispered in his ear.  
  
Vice *whispering*: Yagami...  
  
Iori *shocked*: It can't be!  
  
As Iori turned around, he noticed the New Faces Four (YMVS) Team standing right behind him.  
  
Vice: We're back!   
  
Iori *stunned*: You're all alive?! But how?!  
  
Yashiro: We used our "super Swami powers" to bring ourselves back from the dead.  
  
Shermie: That's right. We're all alive and well, and in the flesh!   
  
Mature: And this time, we're going to make sure your life's a living hell!  
  
Chris: Hey! Don't forget about me! I'm a part of the same Orochi group, too!  
  
Mature: Beat it, you little brat.  
  
Chris: Bite me, Ivana Trump!   
  
Iori: So, now I have to deal with all you people once more? Fine by me. I'll send all of you packing back to hell, but not today. Don't think that you're in the clear yet, Kusanagi. When I'm through with these Orochi puppets, you're next.  
  
Vanessa J. Crawley: Hey! Iori! We need you over here, now!  
  
Iori: Coming. *grumble*  
  
Vanessa: Okay, Yagami. Which piece should I move?  
  
Iori *irritated*: You called me over here to help you play some stupid board game?!   
  
Seth Davis: Don't forget about our little contract, Yagami.  
  
Iori: Grrrrr. Fine. *to Vanessa* Move that one.  
  
Vanessa: If you say so. *to Seth* I got a one. What about you?  
  
Seth: A spy.  
  
Vanessa: Argh!  
  
Seth: I saw right through your strategy. And with that, the flag is mine. Stratego!  
  
Vanessa *to Iori*: You were supposed to help me, not hinder me!   
  
Iori: I don't give a damn! Besides, I think your husband just made out with another woman.  
  
Vanessa: Where?!  
  
John Crawley: Don't let him fool you! I'm right over here!  
  
Vanessa *irritated*: Oh, so you're trying to make me look stupid now, huh?!  
  
Iori *thinking to himself*: I knew I never should've made that deal, but that guitar was too good to pass up. If only I hadn't gotten myself drunk that night...  
  
Kyo: Heh. Looks like Iori's finally been chained down by a new team. Too bad he also has to deal with ghosts from his recent past. Something tells me it's going to be a bad year for him. Then again, I'm glad I'm not him, anyways.  
  
Announcer *via P.A. system*: Attention! Attention! Registration is now open for all teams participating in the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament. Please form your assigned teams and make your way inside the mansion. That is all.  
  
Shingo: Guess that's our cue to go. See you inside, Kusanagi-san.  
  
All the teams headed inside the Shijo mansion for registration.  
  
Section V- Picture This!  
  
10:45am  
  
After about a half-hour's worth of paper work, all fifteen teams made their way deeper into the mansion in order to have their pictures taken by the team photographer. One of the fighters, however, noticed that the usual photographer was nowhere to be found.  
  
Athena Asamiya: Where's Shinkirou? I can't find him anywhere.  
  
Photographer: I'm afraid he left to go work for the Capcom Corporation.  
  
Andy Bogard: Really? I'm surprised actually, considering that he's been taking pictures ever since the very first King Of Fighters tournament. I guess they must've offered him a fortune in order to reel him in.  
  
Robert Garcia: I sure hope they got someone good to fill in for him. He had an amazing legacy that I doubt many people could follow.  
  
Photographer: I wouldn't worry too much. I'm Alex Ross.  
  
Vice *surprised*: No way! You're THE Alex Ross?! The same guy who did the kick-ass covers to Kingdom Come, Earth X, and Battle of The Planets (among many others)?  
  
Alex Ross: Yes I am.  
  
Vice: SWEET! I want my picture taken first!  
  
Sie Kensou: Looks like any doubts I had about the new guy have just been erased.   
  
40 minutes later...  
  
Whip: So, Alex, when will the team pictures be developed?  
  
Alex Ross: In about three hours. After that, I'm free to take individual shots if anyone wants me to.  
  
Whip: I do! I DO!  
  
Section VI- The Lowdown On The Tournament  
  
11:30am  
  
Shortly after the photography session, all the teams were guided into the massive entertainment center of the mansion.  
  
Hayate: Look at the size of this place!  
  
Eagle: What I wouldn't give to see "sSs" on that massive screen.  
  
Rock: Look, Terry! It's the Ice Cream Lady!  
  
Terry: You know this woman?  
  
Rock: Of course I do. She beat up my Uncle Fred and gave me free ice cream after I saved her friends from jail. She's also says that she's a N.E.S.T.S. agent, but that I shouldn't tell anyone that.  
  
Angel *in nervous tone*: Heh-heh! Kids say the darnedest things, don't they? Ha-Ha-Ha! *sweat drop* *thinking to herself* Oh great! The pudding's hit the fan!   
  
Terry: So, you're a N.E.S.T.S. agent, huh? Well, remind me to thank your organization for getting rid of Telemarketer's Lane, but also remind me to crush them for destroying Bumtown! That was the only place that had incredibly cheap housing and highly entertaining bum fights. But I won't hold it against you, since you weren't responsible for the destruction.  
  
Angel: PHEW! Thank goodness! *thinking to herself* I can't strike back so long as that guy has Rock with him. Guess I'd better act natural.  
  
Suddenly, the houselights dimmed, and a lone figure wearing an eye patch and dressed in a business suit approached the stage.  
  
Yagyu Jubei: Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the King Of Fighters 2001 Tournament!  
  
*everyone cheers*  
  
Jubei: I'm Yagyu Jubei, and I'm the official MC for this year's tournament. Before I get things started, I'd like to go over a few basic rules, with a few new revisions tossed in. As in the past, each team consists of four members. This year, however, a team is free to choose however many people they want to serve as either fighters or Strikers. Each team can have up to three Strikers, and they're free to come in at any time, in whatever order they choose (be it one, two, or even three at a time). However, Strikers can only be inside the ring for no more than ten seconds; any longer than that, and they'll be disqualified for the rest of the match. And of course, as everyone already knows, you win the match if your opponent is either knocked out, lands outside the ring, or gives up. There is a three-minute time limit in each round; if time runs out before the match ends, the judges will determine the winner based on the total number of points. And finally, with the exception of returning members and N.E.S.T.S. agents, no sharp weapons are allowed. Anyone caught using a sharp-edged weapon (such as a knife, sword, or even thumbtack) will be ejected from the tournament. No exceptions to this rule will be made. And before you ask any questions as to why, please take a look at this footage from last year's King Of Fighters 2000 tournament.   
  
*begin footage*  
  
One year ago, at the Southtown Construction/Destruction Yard:  
  
Announcer: Introducing, in the red square to my left: they may not be psychic, but at least they've got more sense than the Psychic Friends Network. Give it up for Athena, Kensou, Chin, and Bao, the Psycho Soldier Team!   
  
*audience cheers*  
  
Announcer: And in the blue square, to my ri...  
  
Suddenly, a massive brown demon emerged from the center of the stage. It stood at least ten feet tall, had two giant horns on its' head, had a pair of sword-like pincers for a hand, a laser beam in its' right eye, and razor-sharp teeth (think Cyberdemon from Doom). It called itself Mutilator.  
  
Mutilator: Psycho Soldier Team, your asses are MINE!! RAAAAHHH! *swings massive pincers*  
  
Athena Asamiya: Look out!  
  
All four Psycho Soldier teammates were able to dodge Mutilator's pincers and evade its eye beam. At the same time, the audience began fleeing for their lives.  
  
Kensou: What the hell is that thing?!  
  
Athena: I don't know, but it certainly isn't friendly.  
  
Mutilator: Hold still so I can cut you up into little giblets!  
  
Mutilator took a swing at Kensou, but missed. Kensou then countered with a series of punches to the demon's gut, but they were of little avail.  
  
Ralf Jones *to Heidern via comm-link*: Sir, we're going to need some heavy artillery, and I mean heavy!  
  
Heidern *to Ralf via comm-link*: On it. E.T.A. two minutes and counting.  
  
Chin Gensai *while dodging attacks*: You seem a little uptight. Here, have a drink on the house. *tosses bottle at Mutilator*  
  
Mutilator blasted the bottle out of mid-air with its eye beam, causing it to explode and blind the demon.  
  
Mutilator *blinded*: You bastard! I'll slice you open for that! *unleashes razor tongue, which slices off part of Chin's cap*  
  
Chin: Hey! You just ruined a perfectly good cap!  
  
Bao: Hey ugly! See if you can bounce to this! Psycho Ball! *fires "Psycho Ball", hitting the monster in the neck*  
  
Athena followed up Bao's attack with a "Psycho Sword", nailing the demon in the chin.  
  
Mutilator *slowly regaining vision*: You little bastards! I'm going to decorate this place with your intestines!   
  
Just as Bao was about to move in for another attack, Mutilator grabbed ahold of him and nearly stabbed him in the head, when suddenly, Athena's "Psycho Ball" knocked its pincers away from Bao. As Athena was about to rescue Bao, Mutilator unleashed its eye beam, forcing Athena to teleport away. As the monster moved in for the kill, Whip fired her gun at the back of the beast's head, wounding it.  
  
Clark Steele: Whip! What the hell are you doing?!  
  
Whip: Giving this monster something to choke on!  
  
Whip lassoed her whip around the beast's neck, leapt over the monster's shoulder, and tried choking it to death, but Mutilator rotated its neck and sent Whip spinning. Right as the hideous mutant was about to stab Whip with its pincers, she let go at the last second and was caught out of midair by Kensou.   
  
Kensou: Heh-heh! Good timing, huh?  
  
Whip: Shut up and let go of me!  
  
While the beast's back was turned, Leona unleashed her "V Slasher DM", creating a large wound in the mutant's back. The pain from the attack forced Mutilator to release Bao. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kensou struck the demon in its' jaw with his "Shinryuu Tenbu Kyaku DM". With the monster slightly dazed, Athena nailed Mutilator in the stomach with her "Shining Crystal Bit DM", followed by her "Crystal Shoot DM". Despite being injured, the hideous creature was still standing (and angrier than before).   
  
Mutilator: GRAAAAAHHHHH!! MUTILATOR SMASH!!  
  
Just as Mutilator was about to skewer the somewhat-injured Bao (who had been squeezed by Mutilator's left hand), he started glowing red and, while screaming, unleashed a black hole the size of a small house. Slowly, the mutant began succumbing to the black hole's gravitational pull, but Mutilator refused to give in. Just then, a helicopter appeared above the battleground.  
  
Sgt. Barry: One order of heavy artillery, coming up!  
  
Clark: Great timing, Barry! Send it our way!  
  
The Ikari Warriors Team grabbed whatever weapons they could that were tossed out of the helicopter (automatic rifles, rocket launches, flame throwers, etc.).  
  
Sgt. Barry: I have to pull out! The black hole's getting too strong!  
  
Ralf: Don't worry about us, Barry! We have what we need! Ready, guys?  
  
Clark, Leona, and Whip: Ready!  
  
Ralf: Ikari Warriors- HOOOOOOO!!   
  
The Ikari Warriors Team let loose a volley of bullets, rockets, and grenades, injuring Mutilator until he could resist no more and was finally pushed into the black hole, just as Bao had passed out. Mutilator was gone, and so was the black hole.   
  
Clark: That's it! The mutant menace is no more!  
  
Athena: You did it, Bao! You saved us all! Bao? *checks Bao's pulse* He's unconscious, but alive.  
  
Kensou: WHEW! Thank goodness! For a second there, I thought we had lost one of our own. I wonder where he sent that abomination?  
  
Whip: Who knows? Let's just hope it's someplace far, far away from here.  
  
*end footage*  
  
Jubei: And there you have it. Any questions? Yes, you in the red kimono.  
  
Hibiki Takane: How was that footage supposed to prove that swords are illegal in this tournament? All I saw were two teams forced to band together to stop some large monster. Also, why is this gathering being held inside of someone else's mansion?  
  
Jubei: Were you not paying attention?! Did you see how sharp those pincers were?! Just imagine if someone who didn't have any special powers or weapons had to fight that! As for your second question, the Shijo mansion (as well as a lot of things inside of it) was sold to the SNK Corporation by Mr. and Mrs. Shijo two months ago after Mr. Shijo's company, Wubaicom, went out of business. Thus, the King Of Fighters staff decided to hold the King Of Fighters 2001 Gathering here instead of some sports stadium. Besides, I think it's a nice change of atmosphere, don't you? Next question. Yes, you with the blond buzz cut.  
  
Eagle: Why are N.E.S.T.S. agents allowed to use sharp weapons? I may be new to the King Of Fighters, but aren't they new as well?  
  
Jubei: Well, actually, N.E.S.T.S. has been around for quite awhile. In fact, it wasn't until the end of the KOF '99 tournament that they were first revealed to the world by Zero, who later betrayed the organization the following year. The first N.E.S.T.S. agent to ever fight in a King Of Fighters tournament was Kula Diamond, who, as most of us saw, iced the majority of the Heroes Team and handed K' a "crushing" defeat. Through a plea-bargain agreement, N.E.S.T.S. has agreed to a temporary truce and to sponsor this year's KOF tournament in exchange for granting their own representative team amnesty to some of the rules. It's unfair, I know, but its just business, and there isn't a thing I can do about that.   
  
Eagle: Oh well. Goodbye, tomahawk. Hello, death club!  
  
Jubei: Next question. Yes, you wearing the red bandana.  
  
Rosa: Hi, Jubei. Would a reverse-blade sword be legal? Also, what about energy-based attacks? Are they illegal if they're sharp-edged as well?  
  
Jubei: Oh, a Rurouni Kenshin fan, are we? Yes, a reverse-blade sword is perfectly legal, just so long as the blade remains reversed. All forms of energy-based attacks are also legal, whether they're sharp or not. Next question. Yes, you with the cute red ribbon.  
  
Nakoruru: Hello, Jubei. It's been awhile since I last saw you. Where have you been this whole time?  
  
Jubei: Well, Nakoruru, it's funny that you should mention time, since I've been living in present-era Japan for the past two years. I volunteered as part of Dr. Brown's "Temporal Exchange Program", and switched places with some guy who wanted to live in the past- literally. Ever since coming here two years ago, I've worked at various positions at the SNK Corporation, eventually climbing my way up to P.R. director, and even had my own radio talk show at one point. So, as you can see, I've been living quite comfortably in this time period, but not so comfortably that I can't still do this. TRRRAAHHH! *leaps up and slices a stage light off from up above*  
  
*everyone cheers and applauds*  
  
Galford: Yeah! You rock, Jubei!  
  
Jubei: Thank you! Thank you! I've got time for one more questi... *some guy offstage hands him a card*. This just in! A sixteenth team has decided to enter the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament. From straight out of the United States of America, the Myke Corporation is proud to represent the NEW USA Sports Team! Let's hear it for Brian Battler, Lucky Glauber, Heavy D!, and their newest teammate, Austin X-Treme!  
  
*New USA Sports Team bursts through the entertainment center's double doors*  
  
Brian Battler: Hell yeah! We're back and badder than ever!  
  
Lucky Glauber: Wassup, Osaka!!  
  
Heavy D!: We be here representing Myke, yo!  
  
The audience fell silent as the team made their way towards center stage (complete with crickets chirping in the background).  
  
Brian *whispering to Lucky*: Hey. They're not cheering like the suits at Myke said they'd be.  
  
Lucky *whispering to Brian*: Maybe they're just in awe after seeing us for the first time in years.  
  
Heavy D!: Yo! Austin! That was your cue!  
  
Austin X-Treme: Incoming! *races through the entertainment center on a skateboard and grinds across the side of the stage before leaping backwards onto the stage and grabbing his skateboard* Yea!   
  
*audience remains silent, then breaks out into laughter*  
  
Shingo *while laughing*: This is the new USA Sports Team?! HAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Vanessa *while laughing*: Hey! Look at me! I'm cool because I'm X-treme! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Austin: Hey! She's making fun of my name!  
  
Jubei: Aw, quit your whining! You guys have had your fifteen seconds of fame, now get off the stage!  
  
*New USA Sports Team leaves the stage and sits in a distant corner of the center*  
  
Jubei: Now then, on to more pressing matters. Recently, a few King Of Fighters contestants have tragically lost their lives. Here to fill us in on these grim turn of events is Lloyd Calhoun. Lloyd?   
  
Lloyd Calhoun: Thank you, Jubei. As a few of you are already aware, Li Xiangfei, Hinako Shijo, Bao, and Ramon Valdez were all killed nearly two weeks ago. In light of these recent tragedies, I think it'd be best if we...  
  
*everyone cheers*  
  
Yuri: Hinako sucks!  
  
Mary: Xiangfei blows!  
  
Lloyd Calhoun *shocked*: What is wrong with you people?! Two young women were murdered in cold blood, and yet you...  
  
*everyone cheers*  
  
Lloyd Calhoun *irritated*: Oh sure, you cheer now, but someday, you'll...  
  
*everyone cheers*  
  
Lloyd Calhoun *frustrated*: Oh forget it! I give up! *tosses papers and exits stage*  
  
*everyone cheers*  
  
Jubei: Sorry, Lloyd, but the people here don't care much for lousy fighters who are better off dead. And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for everyone's favorite part of the program: The Raffle Of Fighters! Each team captain will select one number out of this box I'm holding in front of me, and whatever number they choose will be their place on the grid. With that said, will all the team captains please approach the stage and pull a number out of this box.  
  
Shortly after the drawing...  
  
Jubei: All righty then. The order for The King Of Fighters 2001 Tournament has been decided and is as follows:  
  
Match 1- Heroes Team VS Ikari Warriors Team  
  
Match 2- Gekiganger 4 Team VS Psycho Soldier Team  
  
Match 3- Female Fighters Team VS Southtown Thugs Team  
  
Match 4- N.E.S.T.S. Team VS World Heroes Team  
  
Match 5- Fatal Fury Team VS Art Of Fighting Team  
  
Match 6- Korean Team VS Kizuna Encounter Team  
  
Match 7- Japan Team VS New USA Sports Team  
  
Match 8- Yagami Team VS New Faces Four (YMVS) Team  
  
Jubei: And that concludes this portion of the program. Will the Marketing Staff please approach the stage to discuss merchandising rights?   
  
Section VI- Sell-Outs!  
  
12:15pm  
  
Seconds later, two guys in business suits wheeled a pair of large trays onto the stage.  
  
Reiji Akamatsu: Hello everyone! I'm Reiji Akamatsu!  
  
Satoru Fujishima: And I'm Satoru Fujishima!  
  
Reiji: And we're here to show you all the wonderful merchandise we've got planned for this year!   
  
Robert: Oh no! Not this again!  
  
Jhun Hoon: Let's just see how many people they manage to offend this time.   
  
Reiji: First off, we have a trio of mouthwatering products sure to delight your palette. Introducing Kyo Kusanagi brand Flame-Broiled Burgers, K' Smoked Sausages, and Whip's Licorice Whips.  
  
Kyo: You've got to be kidding me!  
  
K' *insulted*: I refuse to be associated with ground-up pig parts!  
  
Whip: Licorice whips? Worst idea EVER!  
  
Satoru: Okay... what about Iori Yagami brand Hair Gel?   
  
Iori *insulted*: You dare to put my name on a bottle of hair gel?! I'll roast your carcasses over an open crimson flame!  
  
Reiji: Uhh... moving on to the Mai Shiranui Wonderbra...  
  
Mai *insulted*: Nobody can copy my bounciness! NOBODY!  
  
Satoru: Kim Kaphwan Toothpaste?  
  
Kim Kaphwan: It takes more than just brushing and flossing to get a smile like mine!  
  
Reiji: King brand Rose Red Wine?  
  
King: If it tastes like last year's garbage, I'm not buying it!  
  
Satoru: Choi Bounge Backscratcher?  
  
Choi Bounge *insulted*: That product's an insult to my good name!   
  
Reiji: Sakazaki Family Towels?  
  
Takuma Sakazaki *insulted*: Kyokugen Karate doesn't sell out, especially to lousy products such as paper towels!  
  
Satoru *to Reiji*: This isn't looking too good. What do we do?  
  
Reiji *to Satoru*: Go to the video. Start the tape!  
  
*begin footage*  
  
Announcer: Hey kids! Ever wanted to be like the King Of Fighters' fighters?  
  
Kids: YEAH!  
  
Announcer: Well, now you can! Introducing the King Of Fighters costumes! Now you can dress up and act like your favorite fighters! Available in eight different styles! There's Kyo Kusanagi!  
  
Kid 1 *dressed up as Kyo*: Ikuze!  
  
Announcer: Iori Yagami!  
  
Kid 2 *dressed up as Iori*: Sono Mono Shine!  
  
Announcer: Terry Bogard!  
  
Kid 3 *dressed up as Terry*: Hey! Come on! Come on!  
  
Announcer: Joe Higashi!  
  
Kid 4 *dressed up as Joe*: Ora! Ora!  
  
Announcer: Ryo Sakazaki!  
  
Kid 5 *dressed up as Ryo*: Osu!  
  
Announcer: Athena Asamiya!  
  
Kid 6 *dressed up as Athena*: Athena Ikemasu!  
  
Announcer: K'!  
  
Kid 7 *dressed up as K'*: .....  
  
Announcer: And Kula Diamond!  
  
Kid 8 *dressed up as Kula*: Ice to see you!  
  
Announcer: Also available are the New Face Team instruments!  
  
Kids 4, 5, and 6: We're rockin'!  
  
Announcer: Athena Asamiya wig!  
  
Kid 6 *dressed up as Athena; wearing Athena wig*: Tee-hee! Gamba! Gamba!  
  
Announcer: And Diana and Foxy's fencing swords!  
  
Kids 2 and 3 *while sword fighting*: Ha! En guarde!  
  
Announcer: King Of Fighters costumes! Available at a store near you!  
  
*end footage*  
  
Reiji: So, what did you think?  
  
*audience falls silent, offended beyond belief*  
  
Kula *insulted*: "Ice to see you"? I've never said anything like that!  
  
K' *insulted*: You seriously expect little children to wear costumes modeled after my own outfit? That's just wrong. GET 'EM!!  
  
Reiji: RUN!!  
  
A whole bunch of fighters chased Reiji and Satoru out of the mansion.   
  
Shingo: Hey! We never saw what was on the second tray!  
  
Kula: Well, let's have a little looksie, shall we? *removes sheet from second tray* GASP! It's an assortment of King Of Fighters action figures!  
  
Shingo: Awesome! They look so lifelike!   
  
Joe: Yes! My action figure's got "Kung-Fu Grip"!  
  
Just then, Shingo spotted a few people trying to steal the action figures (Kula tried to take the K' figure, Rosa attempted to snatch the Benimaru figure, and Joe hoarded all the female figures while Shingo was about to swipe the Kyo figure). All four of them soon noticed each other.  
  
Shingo, Kula, Rosa, and Joe *all at once*: You squeal on me, I'll kill you! Okay, fine! This'll just be our little secret, then. Agreed? Agreed!  
  
A short time after that, lunch was served in the mansion's exquisite dining hall. One hour later, all the fighters were lead down to the mansion's massive basement to appear in various commercials (some of which were "Bub Light", featuring the Art Of Fighting, Fatal Fury, and Female Fighters teams arguing over why they like "Bub Light" ["Tastes great, less filling, better value".], the Japan Team representing the Japan Board of Tourism [giving their own reasons as to why they like Japan], and one ad in particular starring the Gekiganger 4 team):  
  
Shingo: Look out! It's Kula Diamond, and she's gone on a rampage!  
  
Kula: HA! HA! HA! I shall turn this city into my very own winter wonderland! And I'll start by turning you two into corpse-sicles!  
  
Kasumi: There must be something we can do to stop her!  
  
Shingo: There is! *pulls out a mysterious packet*  
  
Kula: NO! Not Funster's Fruit Pies! The delicious treat you'd be crazy not to eat! Oh, I give up!  
  
Shingo: Not even the evil forces of N.E.S.T.S. can resist the awesome delicious power contained within each and every Funster's Fruit Pie! In five fruit-tastic flavors: Awesome Apple, Bodacious Blueberry, Incredible Cherry...  
  
Kasumi: Primo Peach and Creamalicious Custard, too!  
  
Kula *while munching on a Funster's Fruit Pie*: MMMM! Pie-riffic!  
  
All Three: Funster's Fruit Pies! AW YEAH!!!  
  
Kaoru Watabe: And... CUT!  
  
Kula: *spits out Funster's Fruit Pie* Ugh! These things taste like cardboard! Why aren't we given real Funster's Fruit Pies, instead?  
  
Kaoru: They don't look as appealing on camera as the fake ones do.  
  
Shingo *to Kaoru*: Why is Kula being portrayed as an evil member of N.E.S.T.S.? She's on our side now, remember?  
  
Chris: And why do I have to wear this stupid leprechaun outfit?!  
  
Kaoru: Shingo, the majority of people believe that N.E.S.T.S. is evil, and since Kula is a member of N.E.S.T.S., I just thought it would work well to have her be an evil super villain-ness in this commercial. Chris, you're wearing that outfit since you're going to be playing the role of Fortune the Vertically Challenged Irish Guy in a commercial for Lucky Chodes alongside Rimururu and Akari. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go direct a few more commercials before I'm done. Chris, I expect to see you on the set for the Lucky Chodes ad in fifteen minutes.  
  
Chris: *rolls eyes back* Oh brother. Guess I'd better work on my fake Irish accent.  
  
Section VII- Time To Clean House!  
  
3:30pm  
  
Once filming was completed (and after a bunch of photo sessions with Alex Ross), all the fighters were lead outside the mansion in preparation for the Gathering's final event.  
  
Jubei: And so, ladies and gentlemen, we've come to the conclusion of this year's Gathering for the King Of Fighters tournament. Before we all go our separate ways, however, I've got one question to ask everybody: have you ever been inside a really nice house, but hated the fact that you could never afford anything inside of it? Well, now you can! Thanks to the Shijo's many (forced) donations, we've been able to set up a little game called "Finders Keepers", in which anyone here can take as much stuff as they can carry from what's inside the mansion. Anything, ranging from silverware to sofas, can be yours (that is, if you can get to it first).   
  
May Lee *to Kim*: Are you sure this is right? I mean, we are essentially stealing someone else's property.   
  
Kim *to May Lee*: Well, it is the SNK Corporation's property now, so they get to choose whatever they want to do with it. Besides, I'm sure Myung could use some new silverware.  
  
Jubei: On my mark, let this house party begin! Ready... GO!!  
  
Within a matter of seconds, all the fighters stormed their way inside the mansion. Utter chaos erupted as various rooms of the mansion were being raided.  
  
Inside the TV lounge...  
  
Clark: Ready, Ralf?  
  
Ralf: Ready!  
  
Clark: 1-2-3... lift! *the duo lifts a massive 60-inch HDTV out of the room*  
  
Billy: Just what I always wanted- a Fendi electric guitar!  
  
Shingo: Oh YES! The Rurouni Kenshin Limited Edition DVD Mega Boxed Set! At last, my belated birthday wish has come true!  
  
Inside the living room...  
  
Mary: Hey Terry! Mind helping me carry this couch outside?  
  
Terry: Not at all. *lifts couch*  
  
Joe: *sitting on couch* You guys lift while I count all this money I found between the cushions.   
  
*Terry and Mary toss Joe off the couch and onto the floor*  
  
Joe: Fine! If you're going to treat me like that, I'll just take my polar bear skin rug and go home! *rolls up rug and takes it with him*  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
King: I'm sure the Shijos won't miss having these two bottles of '71 Don Perignon.   
  
Chizuru: Nor will they miss these expensive bottles of sake.  
  
Kensou: Yes! Finally! My very own meat bun maker!   
  
Maxima: This dessert cart ought to keep me happy for a while. *notices K'* You look unusually happy- what's up?  
  
K': I just found the beef jerky depository. Truly a sight to behold.  
  
John *to Vanessa*: Happy anniversary, honey! *drops giant beer barrel right in front of her*  
  
Vanessa: Aw! You shouldn't have! I'll be right back! *runs upstairs*  
  
Upstairs, in Hinako's bedroom...  
  
Kasumi: The closet's locked!  
  
Rosa: Correction- WAS locked. *slices off lock; closet opens, burying Rosa in tons of stuffed animals*  
  
Yuri: Woo hoo! Looks like Mr. Snugglebunny's finally going to have a family! *takes a whole bunch of stuffed animals*  
  
Kula: Are you OK, Rosa?  
  
*Rosa's hand emerges from pile of stuffed animals; gives a thumbs-up*  
  
May Lee *surprised*: Great Red Gorenja! It's the original Kamen Rider costume! *dances victoriously while singing her favorite sentai-based song*  
  
Kasumi: Payback time for ruining my team's reputation last year, Hinako! *forces open Hinako's jewelry drawer* *takes a few pieces of jewelry*  
  
Kasumi: Look at me! I'm Emerald Lagasse! *shows off emerald necklace and ring*  
  
Athena: And I'm Ruby Guiliani! *shows off ruby bracelet and tiara*   
  
Whip: Don't forget me, Diamond Wayans! *shows off diamond watch and earrings*  
  
Chang Koehan: Look Choi! I found Hinako's underwear!  
  
Choi: And I just dug up Hinako's pajamas!   
  
Kim: All of which are going to charity. *takes undergarments away from Chang and Choi*  
  
Choi *shocked*: Aw, but Master Kim...!  
  
Kim: Come again, Choi? *stares at Choi*  
  
Choi: I mean, Aw, Master Kim. I'm sure those girls at the orphanage will appreciate it.  
  
Kim: Indeed they will. Now come on. I'm going to need some help moving the bed out of the Shijo's bedroom.  
  
Choi *thinking to himself*: I must've done something really bad in my past life in order to deserve this.  
  
In the Shijo's bedroom:  
  
Seth: Too bad Mr. Shijo never had enough time to fully appreciate his collection of rare ties. At least they'll be in good hands now. *takes box of ties*  
  
Vanessa: Happy anniversary, Johnnycakes!   
  
John: Wow! A humidor loaded with fine Cuban cigars! You know me all too well, honey! *the two embrace each other*  
  
Vice: Looks like Mrs. Shijo had some very fine taste in clothing. I call dibs on the black evening dress!  
  
Mature: The white Chanel suit is mine!  
  
Meanwhile, at the garage...  
  
Benimaru: *on motorcycle* Yo Kyo! I'll race you once we get back to inner city Osaka!  
  
Kyo: *on motorcycle* You're on!  
  
Eiji: At last! I've got my own form of transportation! Now no one can stop me!  
  
Yamazaki: Yes, because nothing screams "ninja" like a loud motorcycle. I'll stick with my newly acquired Lexus sports car, thank you very much.   
  
K9999: *on motorcycle* Finally! My own set of wheels! Soon, I'll have the tech boys redesign it to look like Tetsuo's bike, and then I'll use it to run over K' until he becomes nothing more than a bunch of red skid marks on the road!  
  
After the havoc finally died down (and much property damage was inflicted), everyone returned to the front lawn to show off their goods.  
  
Athena: I'm sure Hinako's outfits will come in handy at some of my future shows.  
  
Chin: Speaking of which, where are they, anyways?  
  
Athena: Jhun's bringing them out right now as we speak.  
  
Jhun: *carrying armloads of clothes* Here are all of Hinako's outfits you wanted, Miss Athena.  
  
Athena: Thanks, Jhun. I appreciate you carrying all those clothes for me.  
  
Jhun: Anything for my favorite pop idol in the entire universe.   
  
Ryo: I got a whole bunch of sumo wrestling memorabilia. What about you guys?  
  
Takuma: I got this old cane with a diamond on top.  
  
Ryo: That's it? Kind of a poor choice...  
  
Takuma: *pulls sword out of cane* You take that back this instant!  
  
Ryo: Whoa! Concealed weaponry! Neat! What about you, Robert? What did you dig up?  
  
Robert: Not much, just this old piece of paper that has the word "Deed" on it.  
  
Sakazaki Family: NO WAY!  
  
Robert: Heh-heh! I always wanted my very own mansion in Japan, and now my wish has finally come true.  
  
Leona: Sir! We successfully acquired the 60-inch HDTV as you had requested.  
  
Heidern: Excellent work, team! This'll make a fine addition to the entertainment center.  
  
Mai *to King and Chizuru*: Wow! You've both got enough alcohol to please just about any college fraternity. Me, I'm quite pleased with the classy designer dresses I dug up. What about you, Rosa? What were you able to get your hands on?  
  
Rosa: I got nothing.  
  
Chizuru: Nothing?  
  
Rosa: Nothing... except for this jewel encrusted crown and scepter. Lo, daddy's little princess is gone. All hail the new heir to the throne... ME!  
  
King: Yeah, right, sure, whatever. At least a good time was had by all. *notices Chang and Choi still carrying the king-size bed, gasping for breath* Well, most of us, anyways.  
  
Jubei: And that does it for the King Of Fighters 2001 Gathering. Enjoy your stay at the Sugoi Hotel, and I'll see all of you back here tomorrow morning at SNK Stadium for the exhibition battle and the official start of the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament. Bye for now!  
  
Section VIII- Ho-tel, Mo-tel, Hol-i-day Inn   
  
6:00pm  
  
At the Sugoi Hotel in Osaka, the Gekiganger 4 Team was caught in the midst of a conflict.  
  
Shingo: There's only one way to settle this dispute- we're going to have to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" in order to determine who will be sleeping where. Ready?  
  
All Four: Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!  
  
A short time later...  
  
Shingo: Well, that settles it, then. Chris gets the bed on the left, I get the bed on the right, Kula gets the pullout sofa, and Kasumi gets the inflatable mattress.   
  
Chris: Yes! I finally get to sleep on my very own bed!  
  
Kula: Well, at least I'm not sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, so I'm somewhat happy.  
  
Shingo: What's wrong, Kasumi? You look disappointed.  
  
Kasumi: Well, every time there's been a King Of Fighters tournament, I'm usually the one stuck with sleeping on either the floor or one of the chairs. I was hoping this year would be different, but I guess that I'll always be the one stuck at the bottom of the sleeping food chain.  
  
Shingo: Kasumi, I think that you've been the victim of bad fortune for too long. If it helps any, I'll give you my bed while I take the inflatable mattress.   
  
Kasumi *surprised*: You'd really do that... for me?  
  
Shingo *to Kasumi*: Of course I would. You're not only my teammate, you're my friend, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made you (or Chris or Kula) miserable.   
  
Kasumi: Shingo... *happily embraces Shingo* Thank you! I never knew you were so caring. I'm touched.  
  
Shingo: Glad I could make you feel better.  
  
Chris: *notices Kula looking at him* Don't even try it.  
  
Kula *to Chris*: Please? Not even for a small box full of gold coins?  
  
Chris: Where did you get those?!  
  
Kula: Found them buried deep within Hinako's closet. So how about it?  
  
Chris: Sorry, but there's no way I'm giving up my bed (or that rare "Elvis Meets The Beatles" vinyl record I found earlier at the Shijo mansion) for anything.   
  
Kula: Darn! At least I tried.  
  
Section IX- The Obligatory Hot Springs Scene  
  
8:00pm  
  
At the Sugoi Hotel's hot springs, the female KOF combatants were bathing while discussing the complex nature of philosophy and its' relation to the modern world (yeah right!- they were actually talking about their various boyfriends).  
  
Vice: Seriously, I don't understand why you've got the hots for Ryo.  
  
King: I'm not saying anything. You can believe the tabloids all you want, but they tell more lies than actresses about their ages.   
  
Mary: Jeez, you're more tight-lipped than the C.I.A.  
  
Mai: Well, at least I'm not shy about who my boyfriend is.  
  
Diana: Yes, yes, we all know its Andy. The question is: when will he admit it?  
  
Mai: I'm sure he's saving up for the day when he asks for my hand in marriage.  
  
Shermie: That, or the day when he finally comes out of the closet.  
  
Mai *insulted*: Hey! Don't talk about my Andy like that! I bet that Yashiro swings around the same-sex crowd when you're not looking!  
  
Shermie *insulted*: You take that back right now!  
  
Nakoruru: Ladies, please settle down. This is a place to relax, not argue over each other's boyfriends.  
  
Shermie: You're right. *to Mai* We'll settle this argument with a game of ping-pong once we're done here.  
  
Mai: *to Shermie* Agreed! I'll prove to you that Andy's a better man that Yashiro will ever be. What about you, Yuki? Are you and Kyo still an item?  
  
Yuki: Yes. In fact, him and I just went on a romantic trip to Maui, Hawaii.  
  
Athena: That must've been lovely. Are you at all jealous that Kyo picked another female (namely Moe) to be on his team?  
  
Yuki: Not at all. Moe's a good person.  
  
Moe: She's right. I know that Kyo's off-limits. Besides, I've already got a boyfriend.  
  
Carol: Who? Tell us!  
  
Moe: Well, his name is James M. Razek, and he... YEEK!  
  
Hibiki: What's wrong?  
  
Moe: Something or someone just rubbed up against me.  
  
Akari: GAH! Me too! Was that you, Rimururu? I never knew you were like that.  
  
Rimururu: Oh, be quiet.  
  
Kula: KYAAH! It just swam past me!  
  
May Lee: What do you think it could be?  
  
Mai: It's gotta be Joe. He did the same thing two years ago.  
  
Mary: Wherever there's a hot springs side reserved for women, Joe is there. Somehow, I'd knew he'd go back to his old tricks someday.   
  
Suddenly, a bright flash went off in the hot springs.  
  
Ryoko: There he is! *grabs mystery pervert and pulls him out of the water* I got him!  
  
Yuri: What the...!? Chin?!?!  
  
Chin: Heh! Heh! I must say, you ladies are looking better every year. Heck, even some of the newbies seem to be filling out in all the right places.  
  
Just then, Chin broke free of Ryoko's grasp and dodged all of the oncoming objects being thrown at him. Just then, the hilt of Rosa's sword hit Chin in the nose, putting him into a daze. A couple moments later, Whip, Carol, and Angel all grabbed ahold of Chin and carried him over to the edge of the women's side of the hot springs.   
  
Whip, Carol, and Angel: GET OUT OF THE HOT SPRINGS, YOU DAMN DIRTY PERVERT!   
  
The trio tossed him over the wall to the men's side of the hot springs, where Chin landed on one of the hot spring's jagged rocks.  
  
Foxy: And take your stupid camera with you! *tosses camera over the wall, where it lands on top of Chin's head and breaks apart, causing him even more pain*  
  
Joe: Damn! Glad I'm not you right about now.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Shijo mansion...  
  
Mr. Shijo *shocked*: Wh-What the hell happened here?!?!?  
  
Mrs. Shijo *shocked*: We've been ransacked!! *faints*  
  
Mr. Shijo: NORMAN! Where are you, Norman? *finds a note on the kitchen counter and reads it* "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shijo, by the time you've read this message, I will have left for the Bahamas to begin my retirement. Thus, I hereby resign as butler of the Shijo estate, and leave responsibility of maintaining this property in your hands. Good day. Signed, Norman C. Finster."   
  
A couple moments later, Mr. Shijo pulled out his cell phone (since the regular phone was missing) and contacted the police.  
  
Chief Ryotsu *on phone*: Osaka Police Department, how may I help you?  
  
Mr. Shijo *on phone*: Yes, my mansion has just been raided, and I...  
  
Chief Ryotsu *on phone*: Ah, Mr. Shijo, I presume?  
  
Mr. Shijo *on phone*: Yes I am.   
  
Chief Ryotsu *on phone*: Well, Mr. Shijo, I'd like to be able to help, but after watching your now-deceased daughter fail miserably at the KOF 2000 tournament, well, I'm afraid I just don't care about you anymore. Besides, you can always take the law into your own hands and track the perpetrator yourself. Bye! *hangs up*   
  
Utterly deflated, all Mr. Shijo could do was sit on the floor (since the couch was stolen) of his ruined mansion and wonder how all this came about.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Bahamas...  
  
Norman: Selling the Shijo mansion to the SNK Corporation was the best thing I ever did! Not only did I receive a lot of money, I also finally got to quit my old job and live someplace lovely on my own terms.   
  
Wolfgang Krauser: Here's to fine living through deceit and manipulation, Norman! *raises glass*  
  
Section X- Escape From A Nightmare  
  
12:50am  
  
Night fell, and the Gekiganger 4 team was fast asleep inside their hotel room. At the same time, Kula was going through the throes of a nightmare.  
  
*begin nightmare*  
  
Kula: No! K'! Don't leave me here to face the world by myself! *K' disappears*  
  
Diana: Sorry, Kula. You belong to us. Always have, and always will.  
  
Original Zero: You really think escaping us will bring you any closer to the life you once lead? Think again! Your old life's gone, replaced by one of eternal obedience to us!  
  
K9999: Hey, Ice-Brat! I brought you a little toy to play with! *shows Kula Candy's severed head; tosses it up into the air and blasts it into pieces*  
  
Kula: CANDY! No.. not again!  
  
K9999: Face it, kid! You're a biological reject- a freak! Just like me! You're one of us!  
  
Angel: One of us!  
  
Dr. Reika Akatsuki: One of us!  
  
Johnny Charisma: One of us!  
  
Kula: Stop it!  
  
*interrupt nightmare*  
  
Shingo *half-awake; thinking to himself*: Poor Kula. I wish there was something I could do. *Ding!* I know!  
  
Shingo quietly walked towards Kula and began whispering in her ear.  
  
*resume nightmare*  
  
Kula: Somebody, HELP ME!  
  
K9999: HA! HAHAHAHAHA!! What the...?!?  
  
Shingo: Have no fear, Kula, the Gekiganger 4 team is here!  
  
*Gekiganger 4 team appears, wearing superhero outfits*  
  
Kula: What are you guys doing here?  
  
Shingo: We heard you were in trouble and came to help you out.  
  
Shingo *impersonating Chris*: As long as we're here, you'll never have to face the problems of the world alone.  
  
Shingo *impersonating Kasumi*: That's right! We're a team now, and teammates always stick together, no matter what.  
  
Kula: You guys are right. So long as we're a team, we'll be able to face anybody. K9999, you're mine! Let's go, Gekiganger 4!  
  
*Shingo and Kasumi pull out blasters and obliterate Dr. Reika Akatsuki and Johnny Charisma, while Chris dashes at light speed and knocks out Angel*   
  
K9999: This can't be...!!!  
  
Kula: K9999, you're finished! GEKIGAN FLARE!!  
  
*end nightmare*  
  
Shingo *thinking to himself*: Glad I could help.  
  
As Shingo went back to sleep, his thoughts focused on those of the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament. Will his team's first battle against the Psycho Soldier Team be their breaking point, or will it be their big breakthrough? Find out the answers to these and other questions in the next thrilling chapter!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
And so ends the first chapter of the King Of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition saga. If this chapter seemed a little lacking in action, well, fret not, because the next chapter won't skimp out on the action. Next time, it's the start of the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament, as the Samurai Shodown and Last Blade teams square off against each other. Which team will prove themselves to be a cut above the rest, and which team will end up on the cutting room floor? See for yourself in the second chapter of the King Of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition- It's Time To Showdown!  
  
As always, I have way too many people to thank, so thank you to everyone who sent me comments about the last chapter (Psycho Swimmer Nerve, The Legendary Wolf, BlueJr, Lyrix of Azn Ethix, Alucard, RADRAD, and Tora Kouki, ray_7, Megadrive 20XX, Ruko Hanaji, and Razial from Neo-Geo.com). Thanks again, and if I don't see you at Otakon 2003, I'll see you next chapter. Remember, any and all comments can be sent to insaneben@yahoo.com. So long, friends! 


	2. It's Time To Showdown!

Disclaimer: The King of Fighters is a property of Eolith and owned by SNK (who are now known as SNK Playmore. Got it? Good!)  
  
Ben Jonas presents:  
  
The King of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition Chapter 2- It's Time To Shodown!  
  
Location: SNK Stadium- Osaka, Japan Friday, 10:00am  
  
Shawn Neo: Good morning, Japan (and the rest of the world)! It's a beautiful day here at SNK Stadium in Osaka, as we welcome you to what could very well be the greatest King Of Fighters tournament 2001 has ever seen.  
  
Charles Geo: That's right, Shawn. Though that last statement was somewhat redundant, in all seriousness, this will certainly be the largest KOF tournament to date, clocking in at 64 fighters spread out over 16 different teams. And speaking of size, this tournament will also being making use of no less than twelve different themed stages (not counting our very own SNK Stadium) in order to accommodate the individual matches of the preliminary and second rounds. How is all this possible, you ask? Well, thanks to a massive contribution from N.E.S.T.S., the SNK Corporation was able to go the distance and spare no expense in bringing fans the first (and perhaps greatest) fighting tournament of the new millennium.  
  
Shawn Neo: Too true, Charles, and I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I wasn't pumped up for this occasion. With many returning favorites and a bevy of newcomers, it's almost certain that even those stuck in the cheap seats will be getting their money's worth. Before we get things started, let's give a warm welcome to our field reporters covering things from both near and afar. Over at the east entrance to the stadium is a man who's no stranger to the fighting scene, having covered numerous SNK-run tournaments since 1997; let's say hello to Duke Edwards. How's the atmosphere out there, Duke?  
  
Duke Edwards: In a word, Shawn- energetic! There haven't been this many fans in attendance since the KOF '97 tournament. The sheer amount of emotion swirling around here could sustain a soap opera for at least three years. Heck, there's enough fan support to make even the most downtrodden of fighters step up to the plate. I've been wired since early this morning waiting for things to unfold. What about you guys?  
  
*crowd cheers and hollers in the background*  
  
Duke: Well, there you have it, guys- proof positive that this tournament will be anything but disappointing. Back to you in the studio.  
  
Charles Geo: Thanks, Duke. And let's not forget about another one of our crewmembers. He may have only been around since 1999, but he's got more than enough experience to hold his own. Reporting to us from one of the stadium's luxury boxes is our very own Rody Birts.  
  
Rody Birts: Thanks, Charles! I'm here with the Gekiganger 4 Team, who've been chilling up here since early this morning. As many of you are already aware, this new team was formed following a few bitter team break-ups between the kids that currently make up this team and their former teammates. Shingo Yabuki, as leader of this freshman team, how do you feel about going at it on your own for the second time, and how are you coping with the pressures of being a first-time team captain?  
  
Shingo: Well, Rody, I'm shaking- but that's a good thing. I'm shaking with excitement because I not only get to lead my own team into battle against some of the world's finest combatants, I also have the chance to prove to my master that I can make it on my own, which is one of the main reasons why Chris and Kula joined my team in the first place.  
  
Rody: I see. And how have things been you and Kyo Kusanagi since you were dumped off their team some time ago?  
  
Shingo: Things have been fine. At first, I was angry at being denied the chance to fight alongside my idol, but after I ran into Kasumi, things started to look up, and the rest is history. Kusanagi-san and I are still on good terms with one another, and Benimaru and Daimon continue to keep in touch with me every so often. I wish I could say the same things about Chris and Kula's teams, though; there's been nothing but bad blood between them ever since they broke up with their respective teammates.  
  
Chris: You can say that again. Vice and Mature, if you're watching this, I hope you slept well with each other last night, because today's the day you're both going to pay for poisoning my relationship with Yashiro and Shermie! If Iori's team doesn't take care of you, I'll make sure to finish the job his team started... personally!  
  
Kula *pulls mic over to her*: Yeah! And Angel, I don't know what you see in K9999, but I guess stupid bimbos really DO fall for twisted psychopaths. Also, I'd like to wish K' the best of luck against the Ikari Warriors. Wait for me at the winner's circle, my love!  
  
Rody: Wow! Strong words from this fledgling team. As for you, Kasumi Todoh, what's your take on all this?  
  
Kasumi: I'm just glad I'm on a well-balanced team that doesn't consist of any annoying pricks (like the late Li Xiangfei and Hinako Shijo). I'm pleased that I'm finally part of a team that supports me instead of neglects me. These three are possibly the best teammates I could ask for.  
  
Rody: How encouraging! One last question before I go: who do you think will win the upcoming exhibition match- the Samurai Shodown team, or the Last Blade team?  
  
Shingo: Definitely the Samurai Shodown team. Nakoruru and Rimururu both have the speed, Galford's got the skill, and Haohmaru's got the strength to chop those sword-swinging wannabees down to size.  
  
Chris: I wouldn't be so sure, Shingo. Both Kaede and Moriya look pretty fierce, and Hibiki's the female equivalent of the legendary Ukyo. Add in the ever-so-tricky Akari, and you might as well call the opposing team the "Samurai Slowdown" team.  
  
Shingo: Are you nuts?! They've got Haohmaru on their team- as in the "legendary samurai who could chop down trees with one swing of his sword" Haohmaru. I doubt some wimpy Super Saiyan knock-off's going to put a stop to him. Heck, I bet he could take on the entire Last Blade team by himself and still come out smelling daisy fresh.  
  
Kula: Whatever. All I want to see is Rimururu and Akari pummel the stuffing out of each other. It seems like they've been wanting to kill each other ever since we first showed up in Osaka. Just watching the two of them fight it out should prove to be entertaining enough.  
  
Rody: It looks like I've unintentionally started a heated argument. Before things get out of hand, I'm sending it back to you, Shawn and Charles.  
  
Shawn Neo: Thanks, Rody. We're all set to get this show on the road. Before the actual tournament beings, however, we've got ourselves a special exhibition match to start things off. By popular demand, the SNK Corporation has once again commissioned the Dr. Brown Institute For Chronological Research to bring back the best swordsmen and women from the past in order to determine which century truly had the best warriors: 18th or 19th century Japan. All questions will be answered and all debates will be put to rest here today, as four of the greatest samurai from each era set out to prove who really is the sharpest of them all.  
  
Charles Geo: The time for talk has ended, and the time for bloodshed has begun. Let's bring out the challengers into SNK Stadium without any further hesitation! Ladies and gentlemen, now entering from the east entrance to the ring, they have fought ninjas, sorcerers, demons, and the undead, and yet still manage to make time for a nice cup of tea. Give it up for Haohmaru, Galford, Nakoruru, and Rimururu- the Samurai Shodown team!!!  
  
*theme to "Samurai Jack" plays in the background* *audience cheers and applauds*  
  
Shawn Neo: And now, coming in from the west entrance to the ring, they may not be the Kenshin-gumi, but since when did Kenshin Himura advert the world's destruction and live to tell about it? Here are Kaede, Minakata Moriya, Hibiki Takane, and Akari Ichijou- the Last Blade Team!!!  
  
*"Heart Of The Sword" from "Rurouni Kenshin" plays in the background* *audience cheers and applauds*  
  
Charles Geo: It looks like we're all set to start this bloodbath. Before we go any further, however, we'd like to remind the viewers at home that the rules in the exhibition battle are a little different from the normal rules. First and foremost, strikers are not allowed, and thus, each battle will be one on one. If the opponent is either knocked out, lands outside of the ring, gives up, or is killed, he/she loses the round. There is no time limit, and the use of sharp weapons and/or animals is perfectly acceptable. The last team with the most members still standing wins the battle.  
  
Shawn Neo: Also, we'd like to warn any viewers with weak stomachs or small children that there will be some serious bloodshed during this event, so please, take proper precautions wherever necessary. Now, let's send things down to Referee Carlson Stevenson and get this melee underway!  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: Listen up, samurai and swordswomen alike. I've already gone over the rules, so all of you should know what to do. Do not begin the battle until I have given you the signal. Now, which one of you will start the match?  
  
Rimururu: I will.  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: Very well, then. And as for you?  
  
Akari Ichijou: I'll go first.  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: So be it, then. Rimururu, Akari, please move into the center of the ring. As for the rest of you, please leave the ring and go to your respective corners.  
  
Akari: Hey! Lame-ururu! I've got something you'll never have! *pulls out "SNK's Cutest Female" championship belt* See this? It's all mine! It'll never be in your grubby hands ever again.  
  
Rimururu *irritated*: I'll make you eat your words, Bakari! By the time I'm done with you, they'll give you the title of "SNK's Ugliest Female".  
  
*both stare and growl at each other while bolts of electricity shoot out of their eyes*  
  
ROUND 1- FIGHT!  
  
Charles Geo: And the fight is underway! Remember, folks, this is not a match- rather, it's a struggle for the honor of being called the strongest swordsman/woman of all ages.  
  
Rimururu: Let's go show Bakari who "SNK's Cutest Female" really is, Konril! (Note: Konril is Rimururu's floating crystal.)  
  
Rimururu charged toward Akari. Just as she was closing in on her, Akari disappeared into a portal and reappeared on the other side, colliding into Rimururu. The young Ainu priestess got up and swung at her using her dagger, but missed right when Akari escaped into another portal and landed right on top of her, bouncing off her again in order to add insult to injury. Frustrated by Akari's evasive tactics, Rimururu rolled away and waited for her to attack again. The young shrine priestess sent an energy blast (using one of her paper talismans) Rimururu's way, but at that moment, she leapt over the energy blast and jump-kicked Akari in the chest, sending her to the floor. Leaping back to her feet, Akari teleported off again, but sensing she was about to collide into her again, Rimururu sent Konril to where Akari was about to appear, making her collide into Konril head first and giving her a face-full of crystal.  
  
Akari: OW! You hurt my cute little face!  
  
Rimururu: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Konril hit you on the back of your head. It's kind of hard to tell the two sides apart.  
  
Angered from being hit in the face, Akari charged towards Rimururu, but was soon slipping on a puddle of ice formed by Rimururu and Konril. Right when Rimururu was about to strike, Akari repelled her attack and swung her staff like a baseball bat, hitting Rimururu and covering her in electricity.  
  
Akari: Shocked? I thought you might be. Now it's time to turn you into a welcome mat for my demon parade.  
  
Just as Akari was about to stick one of her special paper talismans onto the Ainu priestess, Rimururu rolled out of the way, dodging the attack by mere inches.  
  
Akari *shocked*: I missed?!?!  
  
Rimururu: Gee, that's too bad. *summons up giant iceberg* Hope you're not crushed by the loss. *tosses iceberg at Akari*  
  
Shortly before landing on the shrine priestess, Akari leapt out of the way of the attack and barely missed it.  
  
Rimururu *shocked*: What?!  
  
Akari then appeared behind Rimururu, nailed her in the back of her head with her staff, and stuck a paper talisman on Konril, forcing it down to the floor. As Rimururu struggled to her feet...  
  
Rimururu *shocked*: *GASP!* Konril!  
  
Akari: HA! HA! Your little ice cube can't help you now.  
  
Rimururu *angered*: You'll pay for hurting Konril!!  
  
Rimururu charged towards Akari. Unable to react in time, Akari was sliced in half by Rimururu's enraged attack. Just as Rimururu thought she had unintentionally killed her opponent, Akari disappeared, turning into a paper talisman sliced in half.  
  
Rimururu *shocked*: An illusion! I've been tricked!  
  
Galford: Rimururu! Above you!  
  
Just as Rimururu looked up and saw Akari cruising towards her with a high- speed flying kick, she countered with a fierce right hook. As both attacks connected at the same time, Akari and Rimururu both looked at each other, smiled, and fell to the ground. As it turned out, Akari's super flying kicked nailed Rimururu in the stomach, while Rimururu's intense right hook slammed into Akari's chin. Following the attacks, both combatants fell unconscious.  
  
Nakoruru *shocked*: RIMURURU!  
  
Charles Geo: Whoa mama! What a pair of intense attacks! You could literally feel the shockwaves coming from both of them!  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: Both combatants are unable to continue fighting. Therefore, this match is a tie!  
  
DRAW GAME!  
  
Haohmaru *carrying Rimururu and Konril*: Hang in there, kid. The staff medics will be taking care of you shortly. In the meantime, take comfort in the fact that you put up one hell of a fight and gave the audience a good show (even though you probably can't hear me right now).  
  
Galford: That was amazing! POW! Right in the kisser! I never knew she had it in her!  
  
Nakoruru: Yes, that was impressive, and now that my dear sister's gotten even with her arch-rival, maybe she'll finally start to calm down and act like she normally does.  
  
Minakata Moriya: Well, at least we won't have to deal with that Akari pest for a while.  
  
Hibiki Takane: Agreed! She was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Shawn Neo: What a finish to a seesaw starter! If that didn't wake up everyone in SNK Stadium, then the next battle probably will. Next up are Nakoruru and Hibiki Takane.  
  
Charles Geo: Unless you were stuck in a coma or in Uganda, you might remember that those two (along with Haohmaru) were last seen as a team in the Capcom VS. SNK 2 tournament a few months ago. Of course, everyone who saw that also knows that the winners of that tournament were Ryu, Kyo Kusanagi, and Terry Bogard (a.k.a. the Favorites team) after defeating Geese Howard and M. Bison (a.k.a. the Overlords Of The Earth team) and literally destroying powered-up versions of Rugal and Akuma (a.ka. God Rugal and Shin Akuma). All that's irrelevant now, as former teammates are forced to square off against each other.  
  
Nakoruru *to Hibiki*: I'm sorry about my little sister's uncharacteristically bad behavior. She never acted like that before Akari won the title of "SNK's Cutest Female".  
  
Hibiki *to Nakoruru*: Oh, that's quite all right. I'm actually glad she was able to take down Akari; at least that hyperactive brat's out of our hair.  
  
Nakoruru *to Hibiki*: Shall we give this crowd a good performance?  
  
Hibiki *to Nakoruru*: By all means, let's give them something to remember.  
  
*both fighters assume their battle stances*  
  
ROUND 2- FIGHT!  
  
Nakoruru started off with her "Annu Mutsube" (sliding ground slash). Hibiki blocked it and swung her sword at her, but Nakoruru leapt over the slash. Right when she was about to kick her on the way down, Hibiki grabbed Nakoruru by her left foot and tossed her to the floor, but Nakoruru landed on her feet.  
  
Nakoruru: Not bad...  
  
*Hibiki smiles*  
  
Nakoruru: MAMAHAHA!  
  
At Nakoruru's command, Mamahaha swooped in and dove toward Hibiki, but fended off the bird's attack and parried Nakoruru's "Annu Mutsube", leaving the Ainu priestess open to a fierce slash from Hibiki's sword. The attack left a small wound on Nakoruru's back, but she got up on her own, pulled out her scarf, and whipped it around Hibiki's sword. Since her weapon was tied up at the line between the sword and scabbard, Hibiki was unable to unsheathe it, leaving the two girls in an intense tug-of-war. Using the momentum of Hibiki's tug to her advantage, Nakoruru (while holding on to her scarf) catapulted herself toward Hibiki and applied a swift kick to the swordswoman's right cheek. Landing right behind her, Nakoruru ran toward her, and just as she was about to strike with a fierce slash, Hibiki lunged the hilt of her sword into Nakoruru's stomach, forcing her to tumble over. A couple seconds after being knocked down, Nakoruru leapt up, grabbed onto Mamahaha's legs, and attempted a dive bomb attack. Hibiki parried it and struck back with a fierce slash onto Nakoruru's midsection. Bleeding, but still able to move, Nakoruru dashed toward Hibiki, dodged her fierce slash, and countered with a trio of medium slashes, leaving wounds across Hibiki's chest. Right when Nakoruru performed her "Lela Mutsube" (rising sliding slash), Hibiki parried it and countered with her "Heavenly Spirit of Victory" DM. The desperation attack knocked Nakoruru's weapon out of her hands, and as Hibiki sheathed her sword, it left an incredibly large wound across Nakoruru's chest. Nakoruru collapsed to the floor.  
  
Galford *shocked*: Oh no! NAKORURU!  
  
Hibiki *shocked*: *GASP!* I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!  
  
Just then, Nakoruru struggled to her feet, badly wounded but still breathing.  
  
Hibiki *shocked*: What the...?!?  
  
Nakoruru *weakened*: It's not... over... yet.  
  
As Nakoruru dashed toward her opponent, Hibiki swung her sword at her. Just then, Nakoruru caught the sword with her hands and kicked Hibiki in the stomach, forcing her to release her weapon. With Hibiki defenseless, Nakoruru unleashed a whirlwind combination of punches and kicks. Seconds later, Nakoruru stopped her attack, and Hibiki fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
K.O.! WINNER: NAKORURU!  
  
Nakoruru: *Phew!* Thanks for giving me an excellent fight, Hibiki. And yet, I can't help but feel that it was an empty victory.  
  
Galford: YEAH! That's my girl!  
  
Haohmaru *to Nakoruru*: Nice! You really gave that Ukyo copycat what for.  
  
Nakoruru: Oh, be nice, Haohmaru. She was our teammate in the CVS 2 tournament, after all.  
  
Shawn Neo: WOW! What a comeback rally by Nakoruru! It looked like Hibiki had this battle under her control, but Nakoruru's endurance won out in the end.  
  
Charles Geo: Much like her performance at the CVS 2 tournament, Nakoruru held up against the odds until the very end and came away victorious. However, I don't think her luck's going to last much longer if she decides to continue into the next round.  
  
Kaede *while carrying Hibiki*: Good going, Hibiki. Even though you lost against Nakoruru, you were at least able to give her an impressive display of your skills and soften her up to the point where even Akari can take her down. *lays Hibiki outside the ring*  
  
Moriya: And what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kaede: Nothing. Why? Are you going to face her now?  
  
Moriya: Yes. I'm going to give that nature girl a piece of my mind.  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: Nakoruru, can you continue to fight? Are you willing to battle against the next opponent?  
  
Nakoruru: Yes.  
  
Galford *shocked*: What?! Tell me you're joking! Look at how badly injured you are! Didn't you overhear what Kaede said? If he says that Akari brat can easily floor you, then that's definitely not a good sign.  
  
Nakoruru: I'm aware of that, Galford, but I have to at least see what I'm capable of against Moriya. Besides, if I can get in a few good hits, maybe I can make him easier for you to handle.  
  
Galford: Okay, but I won't forgive you if you get yourself killed here today.  
  
Referee Carlson Stevenson: Very well, then. Moriya, please enter the ring.  
  
Charles Geo: Okay, we're all set to begin the third round. It's the master of the Crescent Moon Slash versus a weakened Nakoruru.  
  
Moriya *to Nakoruru*: You may have gotten lucky in the last fight, but the spirits of nature will not be able to save you this time.  
  
Nakoruru *to Moriya*: Though you're a master swordsman, you're a fool if you think you can get away with mocking nature.  
  
ROUND 3- FIGHT!  
  
Nakoruru rushed toward Moriya as he performed a "Crescent Moon Slash". Nakoruru blocked the attack and tripped him up with an "Annu Mutsube". She then jumped up, latched onto Mamahaha's legs, and executed her "Kamui Mutsube" (dive bomb attack), but Moriya saw this coming, and unleashed his "Life And Death Moonlight Flash" DM, trapping Nakoruru within a series of incredibly rapid slashes. Nakoruru landed on the floor, unconscious, with a bunch of wounds.  
  
Galford *shocked*: NAKORURU!  
  
K.O.! WINNER: Moriya!  
  
Moriya: Looks like your precious nature spirits were nothing more than an illusion.  
  
Shawn Neo: Despite Nakoruru's best efforts, Moriya easily shoved her off the plateau of victory and into the chasm of defeat.  
  
Galford picked up Nakoruru and carried her out of the ring.  
  
Galford: Oh! Thank goodness! She's still breathing! *to Moriya* I'm going to electrocute your ass for harming my girl, you arrogant twit! *leaps into the ring*  
  
Charles Geo: Sounds like Galford wants to get revenge on Moriya in the worst way.  
  
Moriya *to Galford*: A blond-haired ninja with a dog? Don't make me laugh.  
  
*both fighters assume their battle stances*  
  
ROUND 4- FIGHT!  
  
Galford disappeared and reappeared right behind Moriya. The swordsman turned his back and tried to catch him off-guard with a rapid low slash, but Galford disappeared again and struck him from above. Moriya then attempted a "Crescent Moon Slash" while Galford was facing away from him, but he rolled away from it and fired a "Plasma Blade" at Moriya, temporarily stunning him.  
  
Galford: Go Poppy!  
  
Calling out his trustworthy dog, Poppy attacked Moriya. While Moriya was distracted, Galford leapt over and appeared behind him and performed his "Strike Heads" slam (which consisted of Galford grabbing his opponent, leaping into the air, and slamming him to the ground while twirling, bathing him in electricity).  
  
Meanwhile, outside the ring, Nakoruru awoke from her injury-induced slumber.  
  
Nakoruru *dazed*: Uhhh... how long was I out for?  
  
Haohmaru: Only a few minutes- you've certainly gotten tougher if you can wake up so soon after taking such punishment.  
  
Nakoruru: I guess so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call to nature. *clasps hands together* Oh spirits of nature, heed my call. Heal my wounds, injuries and all.  
  
In an instant, a beam of light descended from the clouds and surrounded Nakoruru. Seconds later, the light disappeared- and so did her wounds.  
  
Nakoruru: Ahh! Much better!  
  
Haohmaru: That trick never fails, does it?  
  
Nakoruru: You got that right. And now, it's Hibiki's turn. *says the same prayer for Hibiki*  
  
Moments later, Hibiki awoke, refreshed and fully healed.  
  
Hibiki: What happened? How did I heal so quickly?  
  
Kaede: I guess Nakoruru summoned the spirits of nature to heal both you and her.  
  
Hibiki: Really? Wow!  
  
Haohmaru: Hey, aren't you going to heal Rimururu and Akari too?  
  
Nakoruru: I wouldn't worry about them. Those two are better off asleep right now. Besides, they'll eventually heal on their own.  
  
Back in the ring, Moriya was getting frustrated over Galford's hit and run tactics. Having had enough, he spotted an opening and struck back with his "Life And Death Moonlight Flash". Halfway through the attack, however, Moriya realized he was attacking a log the entire time.  
  
Moriya *shocked*: I've been duped!  
  
Galford appeared on both sides of Moriya and unleashed his "Double Mega Strike Heads" DM, striking him with several rapid attacks and finishing him off with a supercharged "Strike Heads" slam. Moriya fell unconscious after being slammed.  
  
K.O.! WINNER: Galford!  
  
Galford: YEAH! Serves you right for messing with my girl!  
  
Nakoruru: All right! Way to go, Galford!  
  
Galford: Hey! You healed yourself! Glad to see you're back to normal.  
  
Haohmaru: You made that stuck-up jerk eat his own words.  
  
Charles Geo: Galford did it! He got even with Moriya and his teammates' praise. But can he get one more victory and secure his own team's victory? We'll find out in a moment.  
  
Kaede *to Galford*: You certainly put Moriya in his place. However, I highly doubt that you have enough juice to shock the living tar out of me. *steps into the ring*  
  
Galford *to Kaede*: Hey! What happened to cool hairdo?  
  
Kaede *to Galford*: You mean this? *changes into awakened form*  
  
Galford *to Kaede*: Yeah! That's more like it! Let's dance!  
  
*both fighters assume their battle stances*  
  
ROUND 5- FIGHT!  
  
Galford sent Poppy out to start things off, but Kaede fired a bolt of electricity from his sword, zapping the poor dog. Galford then duplicated himself in order to fool Kaede, but he spotted the real one and nailed him with his "Morning Star Wind Fang" (leaping triple electric slash). Galford soon found himself on the defensive as he tried to block all of Kaede's attacks, but moments later, he got an opening after parrying Kaede's medium slash. Taking advantage, he got in a few swift attacks followed by a "Plasma Blade". He then tried to follow it up with his "Strike Heads" slam, but Kaede knocked him away and performed his "Ittou Raitei" (electric body slam) on him. Angered, Galford tried his "Double Mega Strike Heads" DM, but Kaede countered with his "Lively Bad Dragon Rising" DM (a series of five large lightning strikes), blasting the American ninja into the sky and onto the ground. Surprisingly, Galford sprung to his feet a few seconds later.  
  
Galford: Hey Kaede! I'm not through yet!  
  
Kaede: Oh yes, you are. Take a look at where you're standing right now.  
  
Galford took a look around and realized he was standing outside the ring.  
  
Galford *shocked*: What?!?  
  
RING OUT! WINNER: Kaede!  
  
Kaede: Sorry, Galford. Better luck next time.  
  
Nakoruru: *Sigh!* Oh Galford...  
  
*Poppy places her paws over her eyes in embarrassment*  
  
Shawn Neo: What a humiliating turn of events for Galford. Getting blown away by a powerful attack and blasted out of the ring can't be good for his karma. Still, Kaede showed the reason why he's the front man of his team in dramatic fashion.  
  
Charles Geo: You got that right, Shawn, which leads us to the final round of this exhibition match- Haohmaru vs. Kaede!  
  
Galford *angered*: Hey! This isn't over yet! To hell with the rules, Kaede- let's finish this right here, right now!  
  
*Haohmaru places his arm on Galford's shoulder*  
  
Haohmaru: Let it go, Galford. You didn't have a snowball's chance in hell in the first place, so why do you think your odds would be any better now? Besides, it's my turn to face him now, so stand aside and watch how a real samurai gets the job done. And if I can't finish the job, I'll leave it up to you whether or not you want to face him next time. How does that sound?  
  
Galford: You're right, Haohmaru. I'm sorry, I guess I let my emotions get the better of me. Now get out there and raise hell for that swordsman! And yes, I would like another crack at Kaede if you do lose.  
  
Haohmaru: Who said anything about me losing? *steps into the ring*  
  
Galford: Yeah! That's the spirit, Haohmaru!  
  
Nakoruru: Are you feeling okay, Galford?  
  
Galford: Don't worry, I'm fine now. Let's sit back and watch this duel, shall we?  
  
Nakoruru: Yes.  
  
Charles Geo: Man oh man! The crowd's getting pumped up for this final showdown! Who will be the samurai supreme? Let's find out- right now!  
  
*both opponents meet each other in the center of the ring and bow*  
  
FINAL ROUND- FIGHT!  
  
Right at the signal, both swordsman charged toward each other and began swinging their swords. Each combatant blocked, parried, or countered the other's attacks. The exchange continued for three minutes. At that point, Haohmaru fired off his "Senpu Retsudan" (mini-cyclone), while Kaede launched off an electric bolt; both attacks cancelled each other out. The two then dashed toward one another and used their jumping attacks (Haohmaru- "Sogetsu-Zan"/ Kaede- "Morning Star Wind Fang"). Again, both of their attacks were cancelled out. From there, the exchange of parries, blocks, and counters resumed.  
  
Meanwhile, over in the Samurai Shodown team's corner of the ring, Rimururu awoke.  
  
Rimururu: Hey, what's going on... whoa!  
  
Enthralled by the battle taking place in front of her, Rimururu fell silent as she observed the duel between Haohmaru and Kaede.  
  
Back in the ring, the battle continued to pick up intensity, with the volley of sword swings continuing for another four minutes. Just then, each combatant spotted an opening and unleashed their SDMs (Haohmaru: "Tenha Danku Retsuzan"/ Kaede: "Morning Star Lance"). Both super desperation attacks collided at the same time, enveloping the stadium in a bright flash for half a minute. When the flash disappeared and the dust settled, both opponents stood at opposite ends of the ring, frozen in their after-strike poses. A few seconds later, a very large cut appeared across Haohmaru's chest, bringing him down to his knees, while Kaede received a wound so large and deep that his upper half slid to the ground. Kaede had been chopped in half.  
  
Haohmaru: Sorry to see you split.  
  
Moriya *shocked*: KAEDE!!!  
  
Hibiki *horrified*: Oh God! So much blood! No...  
  
Akari *shocked*: KAEDE-KUN!!! *starts crying*  
  
Galford *shocked*: Why, Haohmaru? Why'd you have to kill him?! Say it isn't so!!  
  
Nakoruru *shocked*: He didn't deserve to die like that!  
  
Haohmaru: Look, I'm sorry, but it was he or I. There's nothing I can do now.  
  
*Rimururu starts crying*  
  
Hibiki *to Nakoruru*: Isn't there anything you can do?!  
  
Nakoruru *to Hibiki*: I wish I could, but the spirits of nature can't revive the dead.  
  
*pan to the shocked reactions of various King of Fighters characters*  
  
Shawn Neo: Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years as a commentator for the King Of Fighters, I've witnessed people get badly injured, stabbed, or beaten to death, but never have I seen anything of this magnitude. Not once have I seen anyone get sliced in half. This is just surreal.  
  
Charles Geo: On behalf of the King Of Fighters staff, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the scene you've just witnessed. Those of you with young children at home may want to turn off your TVs right now and console them as best you can.  
  
Nakoruru *to Dr. Brown*: How can you remain smug at a time like this?!?  
  
Dr. Brown: Simple- I've got the power to alter time in my hands. Behold: the Chrono-Remote! *presses Rewind button on remote*  
  
Using the Rewind button on his remote, Dr. Brown returned Kaede to normal.  
  
Nakoruru *to Dr. Brown, amazed*: You did it! You brought him back to life!  
  
Kaede *surprised*: I'm alive- and whole! But how?  
  
Dr. Brown: Both of you can thank the marvels of modern science.  
  
Galford: Woo hoo! Look who's back in the saddle!  
  
Rimururu: YAY! It's a miracle!  
  
*pan to the awed reactions of various King of Fighters characters*  
  
Moriya, Hibiki, and Akari ran up to Kaede.  
  
Moriya: Welcome back to the land of the living, Kaede.  
  
Hibiki: I'm happy to see you alive and well!  
  
Akari: I thought you were a goner for sure!  
  
Shawn Neo: WOW! If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I'd say I was hallucinating! Kaede has been brought back to life and back in one piece!  
  
Charles Geo: To be able to bear witness to an actual revival is truly indescribable. This moment's going in the record books not only as the first person to be split in two, but also the first time someone was both killed and brought back to life inside the ring! This historic moment will be discussed for years to come.  
  
At that moment, Kaede walked toward Haohmaru.  
  
Kaede: I guess this means you're the greatest samurai of all time. I'm honored I could fight someone with such incredible skill.  
  
Haohmaru: You put up one hell of a fight, Kaede. That was one of the best duels I've had in ages. I'm both pleased and impressed!  
  
Shawn Neo: And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the King Of Fighters 2001 exhibition match- the Samurai Shodown Team!!  
  
*crowd cheers and applauds as the Samurai Shodown team stands in the center of the ring while striking their victory poses*  
  
Shawn Neo: If this exhibition match was only a hint at what's to come, then I'm sure we're in store for a whole lot more excitement, as the first round of the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament is about to get underway!  
  
Charles Geo: We'll be spending the next few minutes getting things primed and ready to go, but after this short intermission, we'll start the first match immediately! Stay tuned!  
  
The exhibition match has come to a close, and the Samurai Shodown team is victorious. But now that the preliminary shots have been fired, what sort of fireworks are set to go off over the course of the King Of Fighters 2001 tournament? See what happens when the fuse is lit in the next pulse- pounding chapter!  
  
Moriya *to Akari*: Why did you yell "Kaede-kun"?  
  
Akari: Rimururu bragged about having a boyfriend, so I had to stake my claim so that she wouldn't make fun of me.  
  
Kaede *to Akari*: Idiot. What makes you think I'd be in love with someone who can't even sit still for more than five minutes?  
  
Hibiki *to Akari*: And what makes you so sure you're ever going to get a boyfriend? That lummox Juzoh follows you everywhere, so I'm guessing he's the closest you'll ever get to having a boyfriend.  
  
Akari *heartbroken*: You are all very mean!! *runs off crying*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
And that does it for the second part of this cavalcade of mayhem. Next time, the first round of the KOF 2001 tournament kicks off with a bang, as the Hero Team and Ikari Warriors grapple for supremacy, while Shingo tries to lead the Gekiganger 4 Team past the Psycho Soldier Team. Who will make it out in one piece, and who will leave in pieces? Find out in the third chapter of the King Of Fighters 2001 EX: Tournament Edition- "Holding Out For A Hero".  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, I will be taking an extended leave from my fanfic writing for the next few months (possibly until June or July) so that I can concentrate on graduating from college and earning my Bachelor's Degree in Liberal Arts. That said, it will be awhile before you see the next chapter of this story. In the meantime, do continue to send any and all feedback to insaneben@yahoo.com. See you next time, everybody! 


End file.
